The Rebel
by Otherworldlywriter
Summary: A new guy comes to Mesa High School, clashing against the jock hierarchy. After saving Olivia, Lemonade Mouth opens their arms to him but he might have ulterior motives for being friends with them. Can Lemonade Mouth deal with this him? Or will he break the heart of the band? StellaXOC R&R (UNDER CONSTRUCTION)
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys! I decided to rewrite this story because a small voice in my head wouldn't leave me alone.**

A Small Voice: **Liar! I said nothing!**

Otherworldlywriter:** You're the liar! You kept nagging me like you always do!**

A Small Voice: **...**

Otherworldlywriter: **Anyways please R&R **

_(Yes I have problems)_

**I do not own Lemonade Mouth!**

* * *

><p>Mesa High School was bigger than any school Dylan had ever gone to in the past. At least, it felt like that today on his first day. In a wash of sports team jackets and cheerleader uniforms, Dylan's punk look stood out like a bright blue flower among a group of dull red ones. He didn't enjoy the stares or the sneers he got because of it just walking in the hallway. People should have better things to do then stare.<p>

Somehow, Dylan found himself in the corner of the lunchroom all by himself. Not that he minded that but he did wish that his best friend Kyle was beside him. Kyle was good at pulling a smile from Dylan no matter what was getting him down. Unfortunately, his best friend was two moves schools away and no use to Dylan at the moment.

Sighing, the punk boy decided he wasn't all that hungry anymore. Getting up, he started for the nearest trash can. On the way, a blonde girl was shoved into him by some jocks. "Help me" She murmured before the three boys dragged her away to continue their tormenting. Dylan felt an unrepressable rage rising within him. What had that girl ever done to those stupid jocks?

He tore his gaze away from the scene before him. His older sister had made him promise not to fight. Not today, on his first day. Dylan stole another glance back just as one of the jocks upended a milk carton. A shout barely registered to him through the blood roaring in his ears. Without a moment's hesitation, the punk marched up to throw his tray at the apparent leader.

The lunchroom suddenly became very still, laughter fading away. The jock turned around slowly and Dylan recognized him as Ray Beech from his first class. "You are so dead" Ray murmured, his tone promised retribution. Inwardly, Dylan sighed hoping his sister would understand. He'd done it to help someone else and he never went down without a fight—most of the time.

Ray's goons tried to grab Dylan's arms but years of experience had the boy moving before his peers. His fists came down on their manhood, dropping them to the ground. "I thought jocks were tougher than this." Dylan grinned at the two rolling on the floor. Ray's expression darkened as he tried to throw a punch. It was so pathetic; Dylan only turned his head to avoid it.

"Nice" Dylan smirked at Ray's arm. "What do you bench? 15 pounds?" A tentative giggle came from the blonde behind him accompanied by more than a few chuckles. Ray began trying to punch the punk boy repeatedly, the gravy in his hair slowly dripping into his face. Dylan laughed as he dodged each punch with ease. "Perhaps you should get someone to fight for you." He taunted finally grasping the jock's arm.

With no effort, Dylan flipped Ray over his head into the trash can. Cheers erupted from all over accompanied by applause. Dylan turned around, smiling and bowed several times to his audience. When that was over, he turned back to the blonde. Milk was still covering her. Dylan winced, ripping his jacket off to place it around her shoulders. The tight t-shirt across his ripped body drew a few whistles.

"Thank you" She said with a smile. She opened her mouth to say more but the hum of a motor cut her off. The principal Dylan had met that morning rolled into the cafeteria. It was all the punk could do not to sneer. Principal Brenigan made him want to puke with all his 'sports are the best' shit.

"Who is disturbing the peace of my school?" Brenigan boomed looking around. Dylan snorted at that. What kind of peace let the weak get bullied by the strong or placed emphasis on something that wasn't even useful? Brenigan heard him and the Segway spun to face Dylan. "Was it you, Mr. Potens?"

Dylan shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. Why does it matter? This kind of stuff obviously happens every day here at Mesa." Brenigan's face turned an angry red at the blatant disrespect in Dylan's tone.

"Mr. Beech has a very important game today. He needs to be in top condition which he can't be in if he's in garbage cans!" He glanced over at Ray, who was still stuck in the trash can. Under Brenigan's glare, two teammates fetched Beech out of the trash. The jock came up sputtering, various bits of food clinging to his jacket.

"Mr. Beech, kindly point out who did this to you." Ray pointed at Dylan, trying to wipe potatoes from his eyes. Brenigan smiled coldly at Dylan. Without another word, he whipped out his pink slip pad. It wasn't long before two were handed to him.

"Two detentions?" Dylan asked smiling up at Brenigan. "I'm that special?"

"No Potens. The second slip is for your accomplice, Ms. White" He gestured, seeing Dylan's confused expression. Now knowing who Brenigan meant, Dylan seethed with anger.

"She didn't do anything to them! They were picking on her in the first place! Why don't you give them detentions too?!" He yelled angrily. The principal smiled coldly before wheeling away. He apparently didn't explain himself to upstart students. Dylan threw up his hands in disgust.

"He's always like that." The blonde said taking the slip from his hand. She clutched his jacket around her with one hand. "Thanks for trying though. Um…can I keep this? I'll give it back in detention." Dylan nodded wordlessly, playing with one of his studded black leather cuffs to calm himself. "Thank you again. I'll see you in detention." She murmured walking away at the sound of the bell.

"Better hurry to class." A voice called from behind him. Dylan turned to find an attractive punk girl leaning against the wall while she studied him. "Otherwise you'll get in trouble again. You didn't seem too happy with that pink slip."

Dylan shook his head. "I was upset that…that girl got a detention as well. She didn't even do anything."

The girl shrugged, pushing off the wall. "That's how things are here at Mesa." Dylan scowled. Punishing the innocent wasn't right no matter what the reason. "I'm Stella by the way. Thanks for helping out Olivia. As you can see, not many people help out here."

"Where were you then?" Dylan asked, spinning a ring around his finger.

"I was about to intervene when you came up. I decided to admire your work from back here after I was certain you meant Olivia no harm. Nice work by the way. Ray won't be able to shake that humiliation from his shoulders for a while –nor the gravy. It's notoriously sticky." That had Dylan grinning slightly.

"I'll see you around uh…"

"Dylan" She smiled at his name. "Troublemaker and Rebel" Stella laughed loudly.

"See you around then Dylan." She walked away. Dylan watched her leave before heading back to the corner for his backpack. As he slung it over his shoulder, thoughts of detention filled him. Would it be as harsh as Brenigan? Or did it get as little attention as the non-sport activities? Either way Dylan didn't look forward to detention and the prospect of it had dark thoughts floating about the sea of his mind.

When the final bell rang, Dylan asked another student for directions to detention. He was led down stairs and pointed to a small room that used to serve as the choir room. The punk sighed as he opened the door, taking in the various boxes stacked about the room. Desks were set haphazardly in the center of the room. The teacher wasn't in the room however so Dylan set his backpack on a desk in order to explore.

The first few boxes held nothing of interest but the 5th box held a few guitar parts. Rummaging around, Dylan found an electric guitar. "How did this get here?" He wondered aloud. Turning it on, Dylan strummed the strings. It sounded so bad, the punk boy winced dramatically. "Someone forgot to tune this." Quickly he worked with the guitar until the strings sung the right notes.

Dylan was just playing through a rift when Olivia walked in. "You play?" She asked walking over. Dylan shrugged as he strummed random notes. The blonde smiled, holding out her hand. "We didn't get to meet properly before. I'm Olivia."

"Dylan, your knight in shining armor" He bowed as best he could before shaking her hand. She giggled lightly.

"Oh I almost forgot. Here" Olivia held out his jacket. Dylan accepted it, sliding it back around his shoulders. It felt good, almost like an old friend embracing him after a long absence. "Your phone buzzed a few times in the pocket." Olivia informed him.

Dylan pulled out his phone, thanking the blonde. The screen glowed, revealing Kyle's name. "Odd…" He flipped open the phone to read. Afterward, Dylan began playing softly on the guitar. Olivia leaned against a desk and started humming. It was a sound Dylan had often heard.

"You sing?" He asked without stopping. Olivia nodded shyly, a small smile on her face. "Are you in a band?" The blonde laughed at that.

"Yes I am. It's the most popular band at Mesa, Lemonade Mouth. Mudslide Crush comes in a close second but Ray, he hates that." She grimaced seeing a tightening in Dylan's face. "Yes that's why he was harassing me. I'm the only one who won't fight back…"

"I'm guessing Stella is in your band?" Dylan asked, his emotions starting to pour from the guitar. He managed to keep it mezzo piano but his hands started moving faster.

"Yes. She's the lead guitarist." She watched him play, appreciation for his talent evident. They sat silent, listening to the music flowing forth from the guitar. "You're really good." Olivia said after a while. "You should come and play for the band. We appreciate good music."

Dylan stopped, looking up at Olivia. "I don't know…I don't usually play for people except my siblings or my best friend." He left out playing for Kyle's band. "Besides I wouldn't know what to play."

Olivia chuckled gesturing to him and the guitar. "Just do what you were just doing. It sounds better, I think then planned music. You make it work." The punk boy shrugged out of the guitar, putting it aside.

"I'll think about it but I'm not promising anything." The blonde accepted that graciously enough. The teacher walked in a few minutes later, cutting off any further discussion. As Dylan slid into his desk, Kyle's text floated before his eyes.

_Got a small gig_. _Competition called GroundBreak. One opponent called __**Lemonade Mouth.**_

Dylan slammed the door shut when he got home. '_Lemonade Mouth…Why did it have to be Lemonade Mouth?_' He thought shrugging out of his backpack. Dylan was in a band himself, though not willingly. Kyle had given him a guitar and couldn't believe it was Dylan's first time holding one. A few lessons later had Kyle begging Dylan to join The Rebels (his band). All the pleading had made Dylan cave, placing him in a band of high members. It wasn't the best decision he'd ever made. It wasn't the worst either.

"DDDDYYYYYLLLLAAAANNNNNN!" His little sister, Trina cried out as she raced down the hallway. "You are in so much trouble! Sophia was going out of her mind!" Dylan frowned down at her but she laughed and hugged him. "Don't worry, she isn't that cross. Guess what?!"

Dylan grinned, ruffling her long blonde hair as he gave his typical response. "I don't play guessing games Trina."

She giggled like she always did. "I got a boyfriend!" Trina let go to twirl in her happiness. A boyfriend was the one thing that Trina had wanted for a long time.

"Yay!" Dylan grinned evilly. "So when do I get to glare him down? You know I have to check every boyfriend you have but the first one is going to be extra special. I'm doing background checks and everything." Trina laughed, skipping away to answer the front door just as Sophia appeared at the hall entrance.

Sophia's glare had her brother shaking in his shoes. She bent a finger at him before pointing at the ground. Dylan walked toward her slowly, amazed at how fierce a pregnant woman could be—and she was mute at that.

Sophia had once possessed the most beautiful voice ever. People flocked around her just to hear the angels sing when she spoke. Many had loved her but many had also been very jealous. One such man, in a drunken rage, attacked Sophia. No one knew how but his actions had silenced Sophia forever. All Dylan could remember was the image of her torn throat. It was a miracle she had survived.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked when he was standing next to his elder sibling. She shook her head, a smile finally breaking across her face. "But I got detention…for fighting. You said you'd remove my fighting spirit if I did that…"

Sophia shrugged, pulling out her notepad. She wrote carefully before handing it to Dylan. It read 'You got in trouble for a good reason I'm sure. You wouldn't just toss a boy into a trash can without that.' He grinned roguishly when he looked back up at his sister.

"How do you know? Maybe he just pissed me off so I threw him in that trash can." Sophia gave him the 'oh please' look and they both laughed. "Alright. He was a jock picking on a blonde girl with two of his friends. I couldn't just walk past."

Sophia scribbled quickly 'You never can.' Dylan smiled wanly, sensing the multiple hidden messages beneath that. Standing up for people always ended with Dylan kicked from school. Every time.

Sophia yawned widely and Dylan pointed back at her room. "Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to interrupt your nap." She protested weakly but Dylan was having none of it. He forced his sister back onto her bed, being as gentle as he could. Once he was sure she would try to sleep, the punk slipped from the room.

"Where did Trina get too?" Dylan wondered. This was the longest time he'd ever known his little sister to stay silent or not be racing around the house at top speed. "Trina?" He called wandering toward the front door.

The sound of a strange voice froze Dylan's feet in place. "That's pretty cool Trina." A second later, Dylan barreled around the corner to find a boy about his age talking to Trina. By the looks of it, they'd been talking for a while.

"Dylan!" Trina squealed when she caught sight of him. "This is Charlie! He's our new neighbor!"

Charlie stood up, smiling as he held out his hand. "Hi Dylan. I heard about you from Olivia and Stella so when I heard you were the new neighbor, I came to thank you." Dylan took his hand with some apprehension. The tone in Charlie's voice told him it was a little more to why he had come.

"You wouldn't happen to be another Lemonade Mouth member would you?"

Charlie laughed. "I see you heard about us already. I'm the drummer."

"How many of you are there?" Dylan asked with an exasperated sigh. "I feel like everyone I've run into is Lemonade Mouth."

Charlie's grin widened. "Well you've met half the band. When you've met Wen, Scott and Mo, you've met us all." He paused, moving his long hair from his face. "How about you come to practice with me? I was just headed there and since you helped Olivia…I'm sure no one would mind if you came."

Dylan could have sworn that his jaw was wide open. Why was this happening to him? Kyle was going to lay into him if he went but if he didn't, Lemonade Mouth would wonder why. He was the new kid without any friends. Internally, Dylan threw up his hands while he smiled externally. "Sure, that sounds like fun."

He turned to Trina. "Take care of Sophia while I'm gone and tell her where I've gone so she doesn't worry again." His sister nodded before zooming away. Then Dylan and Charlie stepped from the house and were on their way.

"Who's Sophia?" Charlie asked when they were a few streets away. They'd been talking about various things—music, bands, etc.—up until that point so the question took Dylan by surprise. The punk shuffled his feet a bit as he tried to think of an answer.

"She's my older sister." Charlie gave him a strange look.

"Then why would Trina have to take care of her?"

Dylan grimaced. "Her ex got her pregnant before he left. She's really frail too which has me and Trina worried." He braced himself for the next question he was sure to come.

"What about your mom?" Charlie asked guiding the way toward another street.

"She died in a car accident. Sophia's my legal guardian now." Dylan murmured feeling the painful twist that always came with mention of his mother. Even after four years, it was still hard to think about her.

Charlie looked stricken. "I'm sorry man. Do you want to go back home? You can meet the band any other time. You saved Olivia after all."

Dylan laughed bitterly. He'd seen the looks after the lunchroom scene. "I'd rather make friends before I do something stupid and lose all chances." The drummer boy quirked an eyebrow. "I like putting random things up my nose" Sarcasm sizzled on the hot sidewalk.

Charlie's laughter echoed from the houses around them. "Well I guess that's one way to keep people away" He said wiping tears from his eyes. "But that also might draw some weirdoes too, dontcha think?"

Dylan smiled, shaking his head. "Let's just get to your practice. I want to meet the rest of Lemonade Mouth so you guys can't sneak up on me anymore."

Charlie chuckled at that before leading Dylan into a house. It had an old look too it and when Dylan stepped through the door, he could feel a sense of home pressing in on him. It felt good. Charlie pointed to some stairs that led downward.

"Practice is in the basement. By the sound of it, everyone is here already." A strange mixture of music and laughter was drifting up. Dylan smiled wistfully.

"Sounds like everyone's having fun…I shouldn't intrude. Someone like me would just suck the happiness from the atmosphere." Charlie rolled his eyes before he began pushing Dylan down the stairs. "Alright! Jeez take a joke." He straightened his jacket as he headed down the stairs.

The stairs were steeper then Dylan had originally thought. The punk ended up tripping, tumbling all the way to the bottom. "Ow" He complained pulling away from the wall, a hand to his head. "You should put a ramp there. Those stairs will kill someone."

A strange assortment of people presented themselves to his eyes when he looked around. There was a jock, a nerd with fiery red hair, a popular girl that looked Asian and of course Stella in her rebel outfit. Olivia didn't seem to be anywhere but Dylan couldn't imagine how they'd all gotten together. Plus thanks to his clumsy entrance, they were all staring at him.

He shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. Was he the first person to intrude on practice? Olivia saved Dylan with her timely appearance. She smiled walking over to place a hand on his arm. "Thanks for coming Dylan. I wasn't sure you'd come." Olivia turned to the rest of the band. "This is Dylan everyone. He helped me out earlier and got stuck in detention."

The ice broke as a few of them snickered. The jock walked forward, offering his hand. "I'm Scott, the bass of Lemonade Mouth." Dylan took his hand warily. Was this guy a unique jock or a spy for a jock band?

The tension disappeared as the Asian and the freckled nerd stepped forward. "I'm Mo." Dylan caught sight of Charlie's face as he shook Mo's hand. It was all the punk could do to not burst out laughing. The love-sick look on Charlie's face made his feelings very plain though Mo obviously couldn't see that.

The red head clapped Dylan on the shoulder. "I'm Wen. Thanks for helping Olivia out." The punk smiled as best he could. His shoulder was still sore from tossing the jerk, Ray, into the trashcan and Wen's slap didn't make it any better.

"And you know the rest of us." Stella said stepping forward. Dylan got a better look at her and was surprised. Of all the people in the room, Stella stuck out the most. Maybe that was her point in life: To be different from everyone. "At least you should know the rest of us. I'm Stella in case you forgot."

Dylan grinned roguishly. "Of course I remember you. How could I forget such a remarkable girl?" He pointed to Olivia. "That's Olivia…your singer if I remember correctly." They nodded, all spreading out around the room. When Charlie passed him, Dylan frowned dramatically. "Wait a minute…I don't believe I've met you." He offered a hand. "I'm Dylan. It's nice to meet you!"

The entire band laughed loudly. Dylan sat next down next to Stella, throwing an arm across the back of the couch. "Whoa tiger, you are not pulling smooth moves here." She growled leaping up. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry. I usually sit like that on a couch. Not used to sitting with so many people." Stella relaxed but only a little.

"So what are you doing here?" Scott asked, picking up a bass from beside him. He began to tune it while the rest of the band either relaxed or grabbed their instruments.

"Both Charlie and Olivia begged me to come to practice. You guys also popped up all over the place so I figured I'd get the last half out of the way. I can leave now if you want." Dylan stood back up, offering the seat to Stella but she shook her head. Instead she walked across the room to snatch a guitar. Without a warning, she tossed it to Dylan.

"Olivia says you play. So show us tough guy. Play for us." Dylan scowled at Olivia.

"You said I wouldn't be made to play if I came" Olivia shrugged, laughing. Stella smiled wickedly as she leaned back against the wall. Dylan grumbled pulling the strap over his head.

Instead of playing as he had in detention, Dylan let the music flow from him. The past, with all its hurts began to glide into the guitar guiding his hands. From the first note, the punk boy froze the entire room but he was so lost in his music he didn't notice.

He didn't even notice Lemonade Mouth joining him, somehow molding matching tunes from their instruments. The last haunting note slid off and echoed before Dylan noticed the band around him. "When did you guys get here?!" They burst out laughing.

Stella walked over and grabbed her guitar from Dylan. "You can play, Dylan. How about you join Lemonade Mouth?" The eagerness made him laugh while he was shaking his head. Playing like that always numbed his head.

"I can't play."

They all murmured against him until Charlie said "You can play Dylan. You play better than any of us and we all do our best every time. You're on a whole other level." Dylan looked around to see the others nodding their heads.

"I'm just not…I just can't…for several reasons" He winced seeing all their faces fall. The strangest or maybe the one that hit him hardest was Stella's face. That girl didn't seem like the one to feel down about a newbie joining—especially one that might take her place.

"I can listen and give you guys tip if you think I'm that good." Dylan murmured. The band perked up immediately. He shook his head at them pointing at the couch. "I'll sit there then. Just start playing whenever."

Dylan sat down heavily casting a heavy eye over the group. They were tight enough to make him feel like he was intruding yet they welcomed him warmly enough. He wondered briefly how far he should keep himself away from them. After all, more than one would be hurt when he went up onstage against them. Dylan settled back as the band began to play. He'd get to the problem when it came along like he always did.


	2. Debts Earned, Debts Paid

Otherworldlywriter(O.W.W from now on)**: Well I finally got this chapter rewritten.**

Kyle: **Bullshit! This is still a rough draft!**

O.W.W: **Ignore him. He's just pissed. **

Kyle: **Cause all I got were two measly parts! I'm...**_(O.W.W silences Kyle with ductape)_

O.W.W: **Please R&R. **

**I do not own Lemonade Mouth!**

* * *

><p>"What the hell dude?" Kyle said pulling another beer from the case. "I told you we had band practice." Dylan scowled; looking around at the motley crew of drugees and drunks that Kyle called a band. It was hard to see them as anything with everyone staggering around. Kyle and Dylan were the only clean members and even they slipped up sometimes.<p>

"Yeah well forgive me if I'd rather be making friends then here at 'practice'" Kyle frowned, no doubt hearing the implications in his sentence. They'd been friends for so long that Kyle could pick up the hidden meanings in any sentence.

"Look I am happy for you, Dylan but how are we supposed to beat Lemonade Mouth if you miss practice?" His best friend shrugged looking away. He still hadn't told Kyle who his new friends were and he felt guilty keeping it a secret because they were opponents.

"We're good enough. It's not like practice can help The Rebels much." That was their band name: The Rebels. So much creativity in their name and in their band especially since most of their songs were rip-offs with different lyrics and some other changes. The irony of it made Dylan want to puke.

Kyle scowled as he stood up. "Oh shut up. I know you hate The Rebels but at least try to make it to practice. You usually screw your friends over so why are you trying so damn hard for this group?" Dylan stared at Kyle in shock. There had always been a pact never to speak of Dylan's unfortunate habit.

Without a word, he shoved his chair backward before storming from the room. Dylan crashed through the door to the outside, thinking back a few hours to his short time with Lemonade Mouth. That practice had been filled with laughter unlike Rebel practices. He could forget about his past when he was with them.

Dylan had reached his car when Kyle ran out. "Dylan! I'm so sorry! I'm an idiot!" Dylan just gave him a hard look. His best friend was always an idiot but this time he'd gone too far. "Dylan. Please. I didn't mean to bring that up. I was just angry cause I finally got us a gig and you skipped practice."

"No you got _you_ a gig Kyle." Dylan gestured to the old building the Rebels used. "They aren't my band. I'm only here because you asked." Kyle hung his head. "You've always been there for me Kyle when I've fallen but I've always been independent on my feet. I'm going to do my own thing no matter what you want me to do." His best friend nodded and Dylan opened his car door. "I'll see you around."

"See ya" Kyle muttered spinning on his heel. Dylan waited until he was back inside before pulling out of the parking lot. It was hard to see the usually cheerful guy walking with his head down but Dylan wasn't going to apologize first.

"Why did life have to get so complicated all of a sudden?" Dylan wondered aloud as he sped homeward. Then he began laughing. When wasn't his life complicated? It was one big complicated moment for him with no breaks or rests. No matter what he did, everything led to something hard or stupid or complex. Nothing was easy for this guy nor would it ever be.

Dylan spent the rest of the way home smiling. Even with his weirdly difficult life, he had one thing to look forward to: His new friends, Lemonade Mouth.

The next day at school was not fun for Dylan at all. Every popular person glared evilly at him as if he'd put them into the trashcan. Several people tried to mess with his jacket before he taught them otherwise. Others knocked his backpack over or knocked into him in the hallways. The rest contented with making him feel their glares. He was annoyed by the time he got through the lunch line.

Dylan had started toward the corner where he had sat yesterday when Stella appeared in front of him. "Where are you going?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "The table is that way, muscle head. We told you to sit with us." He couldn't help grinning. This was the perfect opportunity to poke some fun. After his morning, Dylan needed some fun.

"So everyone wanted me to sit with you guys or just you?" Dylan asked. Stella stared at him with a blank expression so he tried again. "I mean it's cool if you want me to sit with you, I've just never been hit on this soon. Second day has to be a record for me." A little color on Stella's cheeks told him the message had gotten through. His grin widened before something latched onto his back.

"Whatcha doing over here?" Scott asked somehow still holding Mo's hand. "Come on. Olivia has some info for us." They headed over to the table without another word, Scott and Mo leading the way. Dylan could feel the heat of Stella's gaze on his back. Even though he knew he shouldn't, the punk looked over his shoulder to wink at the rocker girl laughing softly when she blushed.

Lemonade Mouth had delegated Dylan a spot in the middle of the group. Stella sat to his right while Charlie sat to his left. "You guys sure I should sit here? I don't want to intrude on band meetings." Olivia overheard him as she sat down.

"You're our friend Dylan. It doesn't matter if you hear our plans or not." She looked around. "Alright everybody. GroundBreak is a go. We're in with only one other band to face. I'll do my best to figure out who it is but we gotta practice hard. It's a while til the concert but Dylan can help us improve a lot in that time." Dylan paled, losing his appetite. Lemonade Mouth was counting on him? Olivia continued talking but Dylan got stood up.

Luckily everyone was so focused on Olivia they didn't notice him leave. Dylan didn't want to hear any more of their plans. Even if he'd been an ass about it, Kyle was right about him—he ended up stabbing his friends in the back one way or another.

Dylan disappeared into a hallway, leaning against the wall. "Wonder how long it'll take them to finish." He asked himself turning away from the lunchroom.

"Not long considering you gave us what we were looking for." Dylan spun around to see a group of jocks. None of them looked familiar. One of them stepped forward. "Try not to struggle and we won't hurt you too much." The others gave a chorus of ugly laughs.

Dylan pulled his fists up, hopping on the balls of his feet as the jocks surged forward. He'd been aching to hit something since yesterday. Dylan slid through the jocks, tripping some, twisting around others. The leader of the group hadn't run forward which locked him into Dylan's sights. He'd be the first KO.

The idiot didn't realize what was happening til Dylan grabbed his jacket. He squealed like a pig, flying up and over Dylan's head into three of his goons. "I have to thank you guys." Dylan said dusting his hands up. "You all came to introduce yourselves." The hallway darkened and Dylan filled with dread found himself facing another group of jocks. There were more than enough to overwhelm him now no matter his training.

"Dylan?" Stella appeared, shoving her way through the crowd. "Jeez Dylan, how did you get yourself into this mess?" He shrugged turning toward the first group. She pushed up against his back. "You owe me one after this." She muttered so only he could hear. Dylan grinned and they went to work.

It was more fun than Dylan had thought it would be. Stella moved in perfect tangent with him, striking down jocks and grinning widely. Jocks fell before the two of them, whimpering or cowering as they waited for it to end. "You really know how to piss people off." Stella murmured when they passed each other. Dylan slammed his head into someone's gut before answering.

"Yeah it's a strange talent I have. Usually I don't have friends helping me though." Stella laughed and they collided, back to back. The populars lay strewn about the floor, most clutching their heads. It was obvious that none were actually hurt. Dylan lowered his fists as he turned toward Stella. "Thank you for helping me."

She hit him—hard. He staggered back clutching his arm. "OW! What the hell was that for?"

"Teasing me earlier" A sudden whir of wheels kept Dylan from responding. Brenigan was headed toward them. His face was completely red from anger as he surveyed the 'injured' jocks.

"Which of you two do I have to thank for disabling the entire basketball team?" Stella stepped forward. Dylan was so surprised he wasn't able to say anything before Brenigan locked on her. "Ms. Yamata, how does three months of detention sound?" He began scribbling on his little pad, almost tearing through the paper.

Stella shrugged. "Sounds fine to me" She said rebelliously. There was a defiant glare in her eye that Dylan recognized. He groaned loudly which brought Brenigan's glare on him.

"You'll be joining her, Mr. Potens, as you clearly helped." He tittered holding out a slip. "And it's only your second day. Try not to make a habit of this." Brenigan glanced at Stella with open disdain. "You might start by choosing a better crowd to hang around."

Rage filled Dylan. It burned through reason as he raised a fist. No one made fun of his friends. Stella suddenly appeared in front of him, pushing his fist back down. Her other hand was on his stomach steadily pushing him backwards. She muttered soft words as well but Dylan couldn't hear them past the roaring in his ears.

Brenigan finally wheeled away, smirking to himself. Only then did Dylan finally calm down. "Are you done yet Dylan?" The sound of her voice finally drew his gaze.

"Why did you stop me?" He asked angrily. She smacked him, stepping away when she saw it only made him angrier.

"Because I'm your friend, you idiot" Stella kicked him until he hopped around in pain. "You would have been expelled in a heartbeat and it's only your second day! How could you do that to your sister?" Dylan put his foot down slowly, finally seeing past the red haze.

"I wasn't really thinking about my sister. I was thinking about you." They both blushed after a few moments and he raised his hands defensively, seeing Stella's expression. "Wait! Before you hit me, I meant I'm overly protective of my friends and I hated that he made fun of you. It didn't matter that he's the principal. No one makes fun of my friends."

Stella smiled slightly, the blush bleeding out of her face. "Thank you." She stepped forward to kiss his cheek. Then she left him standing there, heading back to the table. Dylan looked around at their work before heading after her. He hoped that this would be a clear signal to all the populars: Do not mess with Dylan Potens.

For the next month, Dylan didn't do anything outside the line. Or more precisely, Sophia stood over him with a blowtorch and made sure he didn't do anything. She only allowed him to go to school, detention and Lemonade Mouth practices. Other than that, Dylan was trapped inside his house with no visitors until his probation was up.

Dylan accepted his punishment without complaint. He'd earned pain beyond pain instead of grounding but Sophia was a benevolent person. That was the only reason he was getting off so lightly. Kyle had shuddered when Dylan had described Sophia's face after he'd gotten home that day. Besides Dylan, Kyle was the only person that had pissed Sophia off—for someone so sweet her rage should have been legendary.

The only good thing coming out of the detention was Dylan got to know Stella a bit better and through her, Lemonade Mouth. After being with the Rebels, the little band surprised Dylan to no end. They were so close knit it was more like a family then a band. Even Scott was like a brother in their group despite his having been a part of a rival band before coming to Lemonade Mouth. They tried to pull Dylan in too but he always found a way to back away. He wasn't quite ready for such acceptance—or maybe he was scared of repeating history.

Olivia especially tried to integrate Dylan. The punk was always sticking his neck out for her no matter the trouble it would get him into. They got to know each other pretty well through his selflessness and most of the band encouraged their friendship. Some however saw more in their bond then there actually was. Dylan caught Wen glaring at him one practice after Olivia shared a laugh with him.

Dylan made an excuse to leave the room. When he had almost reached the stairs, a murmured excuse from Wen touched his ears. The punk frowned, wondering if things had already gone sour. Kyle always said he could touch an apple and turn it sour.

Wen caught up with Dylan a little ways from the bathroom. "Stay away from Olivia." The red-head ordered, standing as straight as he could. Dylan took his time answering, leaning against the wall.

"And why should I do that, Wen?" The pianist shifted uncomfortably, looking away. Dylan chuckled shaking his head. Both Olivia and Wen were completely obvious about their feelings but neither seemed to notice. "I have no plans on her, since that's what you're worried about." That statement made Wen's head snap back around. Dylan tried not to laugh at his friend. Instead he put a hand on the red head's shoulder.

"You're very obvious about your feelings dude. While it would be nice to have a girlfriend, Olivia is not on my list of girls." The thought made him shudder slightly. Olivia reminded him of a younger Sophia so it would almost be like dating his sister. "She just …like a sister to me. I feel like I haveta look out for her ya know?" He smiled when Wen nodded. "At least until you're her white knight."

Wen looked at his feet and they both headed back down the stairs. When they were back with the band, Dylan found himself seized by a desire to play. He swept up a guitar, strumming the strings. The conversations stopped as Lemonade Mouth noticed who was holding the guitar. Dylan leaned against the wall as self-consciousness swallowed him.

"You guys keep practicing. I'm just gonna strum along and add my own flavor."

"We've been practicing for a while Dylan. Why don't you entertain us with a song?" Scott called from the back of the room, an arm around Mo. The rest of Lemonade Mouth nodded. They all looked at their newest friend expectantly.

"No pressure on me or anything" Dylan muttered shoving off the wall. For a minute, he found himself unable to play. He was too conscious of their eyes. The expectation lay heavy on him, freezing his fingers. Then a few haunting notes began to float into his ears and his hands guided themselves. The notes glided from his strings, weaving with the other notes effortlessly. The music they created opened something deep within Dylan.

Without realizing it, the punk opened his mouth to add a guttural harmony. There were no words but it blended somehow. Before long, a higher set of vocal tones added themselves to the tangle of notes. Dylan found himself slipping away, completely consumed by the music.

Too soon, the last note was fading into the air. The room was motionless, a frozen state induced by the strange music. The music's winter ended when Dylan turned around to see who had helped pull the song from him. All around the room, they began to move as the urge to move flooded through their bodies.

Hushed voices murmured praise but Dylan kept his focus on the guitarist next to him who was, to his surprise, Stella Yamata. Despite their newfound bonds through detention, Dylan had never thought she would help him.

"That was…" Stella began trying to describe their recent success.

"Indescribable" She smiled, pulling off her guitar. Dylan did the same while glancing at the clock. "Shit, I need to get home. Who's getting rides with me?" His question broke the last of the ice. Lemonade Mouth came alive, each gushing about the music. When no one answered his question, Dylan slipped away hurrying to his car. As much as he liked praise, Sophia would skin him alive if he didn't get home on time because he was basking in it.

Dylan was unlocking the car when a hand touched his arm. The punk jumped away in surprise, raising his fists. Stella stood there with a shocked expression that quickly vanished. She watched him warily until he lowered his hands. "Sorry old habits." Dylan mumbled softly, rubbing the back of his neck. He had thought those habits had died a long time ago. "So did you want something?"

"I was going to take you up on your offer. It's pretty far to my house." Stella eyed him suspiciously. "Maybe I should find another way home though." She turned back toward the house.

"Stella, come on." Dylan said when he realized she was serious. "I don't bite hard and I promise there aren't any cell phone dampeners in here. If you're really worried, just keep a hand on your phone and a finger on speed dial."

Stella headed back to him, struggling to keep a straight face. "Alright but I need to check you first. I want to make sure there isn't any chloroform or whatnot on you." Dylan raised his arms without complaint. He figured might as well play the joke through at this point.

"Check away Officer Yamata." She let slip a giggle as she patted every inch of him down. He only twitched once with a "Where are you putting your hands?!"

Stella looked up, her face innocent. "What are you talking about?" Grumbling Dylan let her finish, putting his arms down when she stood up. "You seem clean but don't try anything funny. I've got my finger on the speed dial."

Dylan bowed to her, holding out an arm. "As you command, your highness. Would you like me to get the door?" Stella slapped his shoulder before climbing into the car. He grinned getting in quickly. "Would you like a cup of—"

"Just go!" Dylan laughed all the way down the road. When he finally stopped, Stella was looking at him curiously.

"What?" He asked scratching his nose. Did he have something on his face?

"Nothing" She looked out the windshield as Dylan narrowly avoided a cat running into the road. "You just aren't a typical punk." Dylan glanced at the guitarist. Was that a bad thing? "Most people would expect a punk to be angry all the time and/or self-centered yet you aren't either. You strike out on your own path." Stella shrugged. "I was trying to figure out where that put you."

Dylan chuckled. "I'm a rebel. My friend Kyle is always telling me that." He tried to imitate his best friend. "You're a self-proclaimed punk but you aren't punk dumbass. You're just a rebel" Stella giggled at his imitation and silence filled the car.

"I'm sorry for getting you detention" Dylan murmured after a while. "I didn't want you to get in trouble." Stella leaned over to hit him in the back of the head.

"Don't apologize. I'm the one who decided to step forward." She grinned evilly as Dylan rubbed his head. "That reminds me—you still owe me." Placing a finger on her chin, Stella began to muse. "Now what can you give me…"

Dylan turned a corner toward Stella's house. He'd been there once or twice giving her a ride from detention. "Whatever you choose, it'll probably have to wait until after our detentions are done. I've got no money, no talents besides playing the guitar and virtually nothing else to offer." Stella snapped her fingers.

"You'll play with us at GroundBreak!"

"I can't." He pulled into her driveway. "But I will repay you, Stella, make no mistake about that." She slipped from the car with an impassive face.

"You better Dylan. Three months of detention isn't exactly fun, even if…even with someone else there." Dylan waited until Stella was safely inside before heading home. He made it in time cutting it close enough that Sophia was waiting for him when he walked through the door.

She sent Dylan to his room where he snatched up his phone. He didn't know Stella well enough to pay a debt but there were others who did. The punk could only hope that they'd have answers. A few phones soon rang with a desperate plea.

Dylan received answers only minutes after sending his plea for help. The first two weren't exactly encouraging.

_Can't think of anything. _Wen texted back. _Stella isn't really one 2 want._

_Got nothing sorry. _Charlie responded.

_A boyfriend _Mo said _but you didn't hear it from me. _That made Dylan smiled coldly. Stella had known him for only a month. There was no way she'd accept him as payment for his debt.

_Bf. _Olivia messaged quickly adding _Might not seem like it but she does. Why don't you give it a shot?_

A dark laugh escaped his lips. Dylan could think of plenty of reasons why he shouldn't do that. Chief among them was he didn't want to hurt Stella. He wasn't the ideal boyfriend and from past experiences he wasn't good at being one either.

Sighing, Dylan put his phone down before falling asleep. If he couldn't come up with anything else, he'd have to ask Stella out and do his best to make it decent for her. Just before Dylan drifted off to sleep he thought 'Kyle is going to get a kick out of this one'.

Trina woke Dylan as she bounced into the room. "Dylan!" She squealed "Kyle is here to see you!" He groaned rolling over to discourage her. Instead Trina leapt on top of him. "Get up!" Dylan swore loudly, grabbing at his sister. She giggled dancing out of the room. "Up!"

Dylan struggled out of bed and into clothes before Kyle came in. "You take forever to get up." His best friend scowled.

"I don't usually get up this early." Kyle chuckled reaching over to pat the clock. It flashed 7:30. Dylan glanced at it before shrugging. "Whatever. I'll still get to school on time." He pulled on a sock and frowned at Kyle. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you. You haven't come around much."

"I got detention for three months remember? Sophia's punishments are harsh." Kyle nodded slowly, leaning against the wall. Dylan brushed past him before remembering his current problem. "Oh yeah. Get this Kyle…" He filled his best friend in quickly, carefully leaving out anything Lemonade Mouth if he could. When Dylan was done, he waited for Kyle's scorn or laughter.

Surprisingly, Kyle did neither only shrugging. "Just ask her out Dylan. She doesn't sound like any of your past girlfriends." Dylan frowned, heading to his car. Kyle caught him just before he got in. "I only mean it sounds like you actually care this time. Just try and see how it turns out."

Dylan couldn't see the harm in trying. Besides all he had to do was ask her first then treat her like an angel. How hard could that be? "Alright Kyle. I'll give it a shot"

Simply asking Stella turned out to be a lot tougher then Dylan thought. Similar to his experience at the practice, he felt a ton of expectation pressing down on him. It froze his tongue and brain making it difficult just to string together a sentence in front of Stella.

Lemonade Mouth didn't help his sudden anxiety either. Olivia and Mo had spread the word saying Dylan was going to ask Stella out which made them determined to make it work. Whenever Lemonade Mouth saw Dylan walking toward Stella, they leapt into action.

Mo would drag Scott away, winking at Dylan. Wen engaged Olivia in a quiet nonsense conversation, shutting Stella out subtly and Charlie excused himself for various reasons. It seemed normal the first few times but Dylan caught on eventually. Knowing they were doing it for him only increased the ice upon his tongue. He went from stumbling sentences to stuttered words.

Stella noticed too. She laughed, giggled, frowned or looked at him curiously every time he tried talking to her. It was like she knew he was nervous and was trying to put him at ease. Unfortunately it didn't word. Dylan's strange speak impediment lasted all the way to detention.

A punch was the icebreaker. Stella finally got fed up with his failing speech, punching Dylan in the arm.

"What is wrong with you today?" She exclaimed after punching Dylan. "You haven't been able to string together two words!"

"It because I'm…I was nervous. Kinda like at practice yesterday." Dylan replied carefully. He had no idea whether Olivia or Mo had given Stella hints to his plans.

"What the heck do you have to be nervous about?" Her exasperated tone brought a smile to his face.

"Well I'm actually a super hero in training and detention has really cut into my practice time" Her expression didn't change. "Seriously, when I play my guitar, villains run in fear. They cry 'Look out! The Destroyer is coming! One touch will curse you with bad luck for the rest of your life!'" Dylan thought he saw the corner of Stella's mouth twitch. "'You'll be surrounded by hot women but you won't be able to talk to them! You'll be an outcast with a bad attitude! Run!'"

That drew a laugh from Stella's lips. Dylan grinned, reaching out to take her hand. Ice tried to creep back into his limbs but he forced it back. This was the best chance he was likely to get.

"Stella" He said when his fingers had closed around hers. The laughter died on her lips. "Will you go out with me?" She looked stunned. Slowly, she extracted her fingers from his.

"Is this a joke?" Stella asked, her hand still resting on the table. Dylan shook his head, pulling back his hand. He thought it was best not to force it on her.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this. It would be unbelievably cruel and you know I'm not like that." She nodded a smiling creeping back onto her face. Placing a hand over his, the female guitarist looked into Dylan's eyes.

"Then my answer is…"


	3. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth!**

* * *

><p>After that first date, each date took on a pattern. Dylan picked up Stella, they did their date then Stella tried to steal a kiss from him. When Dylan thought about it he laughed, thinking that the roles in their relationship should be switched; he should be the one trying to steal a kiss from Stella. So it went on following that pattern for a few months.<p>

Dylan stepped into the room looking around at Lemonade Mouth. Stella had told them what he was doing and while some found it funny, it made things a little awkward when he tried to help out.

"Hey Dylan" Stella sauntered up to him. She had taken to applying makeup just for Dylan—just for their dates or when they were Lemonade Mouth. Dylan smiled looping an arm around her and kissing her forehead.

She looked disappointed but she kissed his cheek. Then they moved apart, Stella to pick up her guitar, Dylan to the couch. The band practice had become quiet whenever Dylan was there. No one ever really talked to him but they smiled. That was at least something.

Dylan felt his phone vibrate as Lemonade Mouth started to play. Listening vaguely, he pulled out his phone. Staring at the screen his heart constricted. Two messages awaited him. He kept dreading the text from Stella that told them they were over. Dylan had grown attached to her. His fingers trembled as he opened the first message.

_**Why won't you kiss Stella?**_

He smiled slightly, his heart slowing its jogging. So Lemonade Mouth was just worried then. Opening the second text, Dylan got scared again. This one was from Kyle.

**_Practice today at 5:30_**

Dylan glanced up at the clock and shivered. It was already 4:45. He had to be at the practice or the Rebels would be suspicious. Turning back to Lemonade Mouth he froze once more when he heard the lyrics of their song.

"**Boy**" Stella sang staring straight at him "**Why you messing with my head? You know I love ya but you leave me hangin. I can't take this no more. Boy why you messing with my head?**" She jumped up on the couch next to him.

"**You take me out! You take me home! We hang about but you won't say ya love me**! **You've got a leash around my neck and it won't come loose no matter how hard I try!** **Boy why you messing with my head? Don't we have something? Don't ya love me? Boy…Why you messing with my head?"** Stella had walked back over to her spot but Dylan only saw her eyes. He'd hurt her. He could tell that much at least.

The song shuddered to a halt. The entire band was staring at Dylan. He stood up, sweating bullets. "You need to work on the end. Don't have it stutter out." Feeling disturbed he turned and left the room. Did Stella really feel that way? Was that why Lemonade Mouth had estranged him?

"Dylan!" Stella came barreling out of the room looking angry. "Why are you leaving?" Dylan smiled slightly, noticing movement in the doorway. Only Stella had come out of the room but the rest of the band was crowding around the doorway.

"You guys obviously don't want me there" Dylan stated as if it was obvious. "I don't like being were people don't want me." Stella scowled grabbing his head in her hands. Dylan was vaguely glad that she didn't have her guitar.

"I want you there Dylan! Stay. For me" She was pleading with words but Dylan could tell what she wanted to plead with. Already she was leaning forward. Gently he tried resting his hands on her neck.

"Convince me" He whispered. Just before her lips slammed onto his, he added "I'm sorry." Then they were kissing. Several sighs and gasps came from the doorway but the only thing Dylan was focused on was the kiss. It was nothing like Dylan had ever done before. It was like combining the thrill of his favorite rollercoaster and the taste of his favorite food.

When Stella pulled away breathing hard, Dylan licked his lips. "That was pretty good convincing Stella but I have somewhere I have to be. I forgot about it earlier." Her face fell so Dylan cupped her cheek. "I risked being late by coming here babe but I came anyways. For you. So tell me if I'm still messing with your head?"

Stella gasped, blushing. She opened her mouth but Dylan stopped her words with a finger. "Tell me later. I really have to go." Stella nodded before dragging his head down for another kiss, this one quicker than the other.

"You owe me a few months' worth of kissing." She muttered. Dylan chuckled, hugging her close. Stella smiled before gently pushing him away. "Go. Or you're going to be late." She turned to walk back in the room and Dylan fought the desire to grab her.

"I suddenly have the urge to stay." He said loudly. A chorus of laughter echoed out of the room before Dylan turned away. He was smiling as he ran to his car.

Dylan checked the time on his radio before backing out of Olivia's driveway. 5:15. _Crap_ He thought speeding through the streets. _Kyle is going to kill me if I'm late for practice_. Dylan knew he'd also have to explain where he had been and that was something he really didn't want to do.

Despite not getting caught by the police for speeding, Dylan was still late to practice. He ran into the Rebels' practice room swearing loudly as he clutched his guitar. Kyle appeared next to him, his face like thunder.

"Where were you?" Kyle hissed pointing at the clock. Dylan flinched away from his friend trying to figure a way to lie quickly. _My lies are piling up_ He mused turning to Kyle.

"I was kissing my girlfriend. Sorry I lost track of time." Kyle's face softened. Out of all the Rebel band members, Kyle was the only one who knew how Dylan felt about Stella. It helped his case a little that Kyle wanted this relationship to succeed.

"First kiss with her?" Kyle asked softly. Dylan nodded sheepishly making his friend smile widely. "Hey guys!" Kyle shouted putting an arm around Dylan who groaned. He knew it was going to be another one of Kyle's announcements. "Dylan's girlfriend is no longer a kissing virgin!"

Dylan looked at his friend, wishing he could hit him as the band cheered. The only words the band had most likely heard was 'no longer' and 'virgin'. Most of the Rebels had dirty minds to begin with but to add to that they were high a lot of the time too. Only Dylan and Kyle didn't get high—too much.

"Alright alright!" Kyle called. "We got GroundBreak in a few days and I want at least one of our songs ready for then. Got it?" The band nodded its assent as Dylan slipped on his guitar. Working with two bands was hard, but he was glad he could slip into the music.

Dylan waited for the three taps of the drum before sliding into the music. The angry music of the Rebels was attuned to Dylan's dark side. It let him deal with all the rage and frustration that built up during the day.

Practice ended a little too soon for Dylan. Stella's song had gone both ways for him. It brought the two of them closer but that frustrated Dylan. Stella still didn't know who he really was. Kyle walked up waving a few of the band members off.

"Can I get a ride?" Kyle asked. Dylan raised an eyebrow at him. Kyle had a nice car he'd outfitted for street racing and it was in almost perfect shape. Unless Kyle had finally wrecked it. "I got my car impounded." Kyle admitted under Dylan's questioning gaze.

"I'll give you a ride." Dylan led Kyle out to his car. Kyle made a surprised noise when he got in making Dylan smile. His friend had a right to be surprised. Stella had made Dylan clean out his car so that the only thing left was a few pictures on the dash. Remembering the pictures, Dylan began to panic. One of them was Dylan standing with Lemonade Mouth.

"Who are these guys…?" Kyle asked holding up the photo. Dylan groaned as he slid into the driver's seat. It wouldn't take Kyle long to figure things out. "This is Lemonade Mouth! Dude you're hanging with our competition!"

Dylan flinched away, snatching the photo. "I couldn't help it Kyle. My girlfriend is one of them." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Dylan regretted them. Kyle's face turned an ugly shade of red.

"You' He snarled "are dating…one of our enemies?" Dylan returned the sneer on his friend's face before nodding. "How could you do that Dylan? We've been friends for forever! How could you just throw away the Rebels?"

Dylan laughed suddenly realizing why Kyle was mad. "I'm not joining them Kyle. I'm just dating one of them and the others are temporary. You know how the cycle goes for me." Kyle nodded, his rage spent. Both of them knew the day was coming soon. Dylan had messed with Roy a little too much over the last months.

"How long do you think you'll be in the hospital for?" Kyle asked quietly while Dylan started the car. The guitarist shrugged backing out of his parking space.

"I don't think they'll do too much damage but I'm worried for some reason. A doom seems to be hanging over that moment for some reason. I can't figure out why since I've never had that feeling before." Kyle smiled morbidly, watching Dylan's face closely.

"It's because of that girl." Dylan jerked reflexively and Kyle smiled. "You actually genuinely like this girl. You're afraid that when she finds out who you really are she won't want to be together any more." Dylan nodded stiffly, uncomfortable with how well Kyle could see through him.

Dylan dropped off Kyle then went to pick up Stella. He had an overwhelming urge to spend as much time with her as possible. "How's Sophia doing?" Stella asked as she climbed in the car. Dylan smiled when she kissed his cheek.

Sophia was a few weeks overdue with her baby and it was scaring quite a few people. Sophia herself wasn't worried saying the baby would come when it would come. In addition she refused offers of help insisting she was fine.

"She's ok. I'm just worried for the baby. It will never hear Sophia's voice." Stella placed a hand on his shoulder. Part of their time dating had been spent with Stella trying to dig into Dylan's past. It hadn't been successful but he had told her about Sophia.

"But it will have a mother that loves it so thoroughly that it'll be smothered. Not to mention the amazing uncle and aunt it's getting" Dylan turned to steal a quick kiss from her before they set off to his house. Stella smiled, relaxing against the back of the seat.

They spent the ride in comfortable silence, Stella sometimes reaching over to take Dylan's hand. She stopped after he almost wasn't able to stop for another car and wasn't able to maneuver well with one hand. Still the ride was comfortable for the most part. Dylan kept glancing over at Stella to wonder: _How long is this going to last?_

When they got to his house, Stella looked out the window. "Is there somewhere we can go for some private time?" She asked quietly, a blush rising in her cheeks. Dylan chuckled shaking his head. _She is really set on making up for the months of kissing we missed._ He thought to himself.

Stella had turned around and her face fell when she saw his answer. She opened her mouth to protest but Dylan halted her words with a finger "I know what you'll say and no I don't want to make up for the time we missed. I can't handle you by myself yet Stella and I don't want to go as far as you think we can today" Stella shut her mouth to think about his words before getting out of the car.

Dylan smiled at her enthusiasm to further their relationship as he got out of the car. When he saw her leaning against the hood, Dylan felt a flicker of annoyance. "What now Stella?" She smiled reaching into his pocket to pull out his keys. He felt stupid while she kissed him quickly. "Sorry. I'm a little tired"

"You have a right to be" Stella stated taking his hand. "Sophia requires a lot of attention so I understand if some of my allotted attention is gone." Dylan groaned, guilt welling within him. She always knew just what to say when she wanted him to feel guilty about something.

"Alright you win!" He cried. Stella looked at him innocently. Dylan scowled as he pulled her flush against him. "Don't give me that look. You know exactly what I mean." Trina suddenly appeared, punching Dylan in the arm. The two of them jumped apart, looking at Trina guiltily.

"Sophia says no making out on the front lawn. If you're going to do that," Trina gestured inside "do it where we can video tape you" Stella looked at Dylan with a horrified expression. Dylan shrugged. It was normal for his family.

As Trina provided their escort inside, Stella shimmied up to whisper into Dylan's ear. "They wouldn't really do that would they?" Dylan laughed drawing Trina's attention. She glared at the two of them, waiting for them to walk ahead of her.

"Yes they really would do that" He answered before leading Stella inside where Sophia welcomed them with open arms. "Sophia. How are you?" Sophia waved away his concern. She felt fine for the most part.

Stella stepped up, glancing at the couch. Dylan never liked the long black thing that seemed to be a blot but he could see the look in Stella's eye. "Sophia would it be alright if we stole the couch?" He asked grimacing at Stella's choice of furniture. He would have been more comfortable with the chair tucked away in the corner.

Sophia shook her head pointing at the ground. "What?" Dylan cried stepping back. Stella gave him a curious look. She hadn't quite gotten the hang of Sophia's sign language. Sophia smiled at her while insistently pointing at the ground.

"She wants our first um session to be right here. In front of her." Dylan said apologetically. Stella chuckled as Trina popped up again.

"And me too!" Sophia sighed shoving the protesting thirteen year old from the room with some help from Dylan. Stella watched the entire exchange with an amused look on her face. When Trina was barred from watching, Dylan turned back to his girlfriend.

"So…Are you alright with Sophia watching?" He wrung his hands nervously until Stella laughed moving to take his hands. Dylan could see the acceptance in her eyes and he smiled. Stella would do anything to have make up for the months lost.

Before their lips touched, Sophia bent over with her lips open in a silent scream. "Sophia?" Dylan said worriedly. "Sophia what's wrong?" She mimed quickly and Dylan paled. "Stella I need you to start the car!" Stella nodded dashing away as Dylan crouched next to his sister.

"Breathe Sophia. Breathe" He instructed thinking about the irony of the situation. Right before Stella could get her wish, Sophia got contractions. He heard the car start in the driveway and he carefully got Sophia to her feet. It was time to go to the hospital.


	4. Ambush!

**Disclaimer! I do not own Lemonade Mouth**

* * *

><p>Dylan paced the lobby, his feet wearing a path into the floor. Stella sat in a chair, watching Dylan walk back and forth. She'd already told him several times to calm down in the few hours they'd been at the hospital. Each time, Dylan had yelled at her which resulted in a shouting match between them. The last one had nearly left Dylan in tears.<p>

He didn't want to fight with Stella. It reminded him too much of his past girlfriends. Shouting matches had been common with them but this was the first time he and Stella had gone at it. Dylan couldn't help yelling though; he was worried about Sophia.

Finally Stella stood up as Dylan passed. He glanced at her, almost daring her to tell him to calm down. Instead she walked up behind him, grabbing him in a tight hug. Dylan stiffened under her touch trying to figure out what she was doing. "It'll be all right" She murmured, placing her cheek against his back. "Sophia and the baby are going to be fine."

Dylan hung his head ashamed of how he'd acted the past few hours. Stella had only been trying to help. He'd rewarded her by shouting. "How do you know?" She let go of him briefly to turn him around. Dylan wrapped his arms around her automatically, burying his face in her hair.

"I just know" She said. Dylan smiled despite himself, raising his head. Stella smiled back, her lips tight. She was still angry at him for yelling. Dylan laughed silently as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about Sophia." Stella softened slightly but not enough for Dylan. He didn't want her angry him at all; not near the end. He had seen Roy gathered with a few of his jock friends, the group glaring at him.

Slowly he leaned down, expecting Stella to walk away. Instead she hesitantly but eagerly stretched up towards him. The doors of the waiting area slammed open, making the two jump apart with a frustrated sigh from Stella.

"Are you Ms. Potens' brother?" The nurse asked after looking around the empty waiting room. Daniel nodded slowly, reaching for Stella's hand. She squeezed his hand tightly. The nurse's face broke into a wide smile. "Congratulations. You're an uncle! Ms. Potens is doing fine and the baby is healthy." Dylan let out a long breath in relief.

"Would you like to meet your niece?"

Dylan groaned drawing looks from Stella and the nurse. "I have to deal with another emotional train wreck?" He complained. Stella tried to frown but when the nurse started to laugh, Stella couldn't help herself. The two began laughing while Dylan stood wondering what was so funny.

Sophia was smiling when they got to the room. Her baby was sleeping quietly in her arms and Dylan could see the tenderness in Sophia's eyes when she looked at the baby. Sophia looked up at Dylan, mouthing words because she couldn't mime with the baby in her arms. Dylan took a step away from his sister but Stella pushed him forward, glaring at him when he resisted.

"Have you named her yet?" Dylan asked quietly, swallowing the lump in his throat. He'd have to talk to Sophia later. She shook her head as she turned her attention back to the sleeping baby. Stella let out a sigh, sitting in the only chair in the room near the baby's head.

Dylan smiled at the sight before Trina came bursting into the room. Instantly, Dylan clamped his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't wake the baby. "Be quiet Trina or I swear I'll find every one of the stuffed animals you've hidden from Sophia and rip them up" Trina's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Nodding silently, she mimed zipping her lips.

Dylan let her go, leaning back against the wall. Trina hurried over to watch the baby sleep but Dylan hung back. He didn't feel like he belonged in the peaceful scene that displayed before him. He was just too disruptive. Turning, Dylan began to tip toe out of the room, praying that none of the girls noticed his attempt to escape.

Just before he was out of the door, arms slipped around his waist. "You aren't leaving are you?" Stella's voice sounded hard. Dylan mentally cringed away from her as he sighed. He should have known he couldn't escape Stella.

"No. Now I'm not" He replied turning around. She looked into his eyes, searching for something.

"Good" She dragged him over to the chair, shoving him into it. "But I'm going to make sure you don't" Stella sat in his lap, resting her head against his shoulder. Sophia looked at Dylan for a moment, a smirk playing on her lips. Dylan sighed, putting his cheek against Stella's head. They stayed like that, watching the baby sleep, a peace flowing steadily from her over all of them.

They didn't really move until the baby woke and began crying. Sophia ushered them out of the room, her face flushing read. Trina yawned as she got up. Stella led the tired girl out of the room, looking back at Dylan. He smiled reassuringly, turning towards Sophia. "Amy" He said quietly. "Name her Amy." Then he walked out of the room.

Stella was waiting for him. Any trace of anger from their arguments was gone as she wrapped an arm around his waist. Dylan put his arm on her shoulder and they began to walk toward the entrance. "I think I want a baby now." Stella murmured making Dylan look at her in surprise. "Sophia's baby is so cute I just can't help wanting my own."

"You'll wait until you're married right?" Dylan asked automatically factoring himself out of her life. She didn't seem to notice, nodding slightly. Dylan looked down to see her eyelids drooping. Sighing, he hoisted her into his arms situating her head against his shoulder before heading out the door.

Dylan spent the following days splitting his time between Stella and Sophia. When he wasn't with one, he was with the other ruled by the fear that soon the fragile world he had built up would come crashing down on top of him. Unfortunately, he spent so much of his time with them that he was barely getting enough sleep and the jocks noticed.

He was walking home when they got him. Stella had borrowed his car in order to do a little shopping promising to return it before the day was up. It forced him to walk but he was all too happy to help her out. Dylan was wiped out from the days spent jockeying between Sophia and Stella so he had thought a little time to himself would be a good thing but the jocks had been looking for this exact opportunity.

"Hey! Tough guy! You wanna tell me whose king of the school?" Dylan looked up tiredly to find himself surrounded by ten or fifteen jocks, Roy standing smugly in front of him. He snapped awake recognizing the situation. Dylan had been in it one too many times to _not_ recognize it.

Slowly, he put his backpack on the ground. The leader always strikes first. He remembered in time to dodge Roy's punch. Dylan cursed the sluggishness of his movements, punching Roy in the gut. The jock doubled over coughing as Dylan backed away, looking around.

_No way out_ He thought as the jocks all rushed forward _Again_. Dylan didn't even bother trying to fight back. He knew from past experiences that fighting back just made things worse. Dylan shielded his face, feeling the fists pounding on his back and the feet against his ribs. One of the jocks kicked his left arm, snapping it with a loud crack. Dylan cried out in pain making most of the jocks back off but a few were determined to beat him into the ground. The pain overwhelmed Dylan, causing him to black out.

When he awoke later, all he felt was the heat of pain burning in his left arm. _Only one thing broken?_ Dylan thought gingerly poking his body with his right hand while keeping the left firmly clasped against his body. Every little movement sent another wave of pain and Dylan bit his lip to keep from crying out.

_Where is my phone?_ He looked around trying not to move too much. Dylan noticed his backpack was gone and he closed his eyes. _I put my pone in my backpack…Idiot!_ He scolded himself as he got up, nearly biting his lip off from trying to hold in the screams. Dylan looked around for any kind of phone. Maybe the jocks had dropped a phone?

He grew frustrated in his search, not wanting to move lest he aggravate his arm any more. "Dylan?" Someone cried out. _I can't be that lucky._ He thought with disbelief. _First they only break one thing and second someone finds me within a few hours?_ Kyle's figure materialized in front of Dylan, appearing hazy as the pain threatened to make Dylan black out again.

"Dylan! I'm so glad I found you!" Kyle said pulling off his jacket to craft a sling. Carefully he placed Dylan's left arm in the sling before placing the other end over Dylan's head. "I knew something was wrong as soon as Sophia called me." Dylan closed his eyes. _Of course. Sophia expects me to call every hour when I'm not in school._

"I already called 911. They're looking for your stuff and the jocks who jumped you. There's also an ambulance on the way." Dylan stared blurrily at Kyle trying to form words as pain engulfed his mind. Kyle gently led Dylan toward the road, waiting patiently when he noticed Dylan's mouth moving.

"How…many have…you been through…with me?" Dylan asked finally, the words sounding strange to his ears. Kyle laughed grimly holding up his fingers. Four. Dylan closed his eyes. _So_ _many factors making this one different…and yet not so different_. He opened his eyes again to look at Kyle. "Stella?" Kyle shook his head and Dylan closed his eyes again, letting the pain take over. He barely felt himself falling while he thought _Stella doesn't know yet. Good…_

Dylan awoke in the ambulance, the siren cutting through the haze of his thoughts. "Lay still" The EMP said softly. "You have a concussion as well as your broken arm. You're going to be out of it for a while." Kyle sat solemnly near Dylan, a sad look in his eyes. Dylan shared a look with him before closing his eyes. Kyle knew what was coming next. It always came next with varying degrees of extreme.

"You're going to have to tell her Dylan" Kyle said quietly, the EMP's warnings ignored. The concussion didn't seem important at that moment. Not in the face of what the future held for Dylan.

"I know." Kyle looked at him gravely. Kyle knew just how much Dylan liked Stella and how much pain his friend was going to be in. Stella was different from past girlfriends because for Dylan, Stella was the whole world.

"How are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know" Dylan shifted uncomfortably "I have to tell her everything. I can't just tell her bits and leave the rest hidden. Stella's smart. I won't be able to pull anything over her eyes." Kyle placed a hand on Dylan's right shoulder, careful not to jostle him.

"I'll be there if you need me." Dylan smiled his appreciation but shook his head. The movement made his head throb wildly in protest. He fought to withhold a groan, trying to put together coherent thoughts.

"No this is something I have to do alone. Having you there won't make things any easier." Kyle nodded, turning to look out the window. Dylan tried to get comfortable, his aching head shifting through different scenarios. No matter what he thought of they all pointed back to one question.

_How am I going to tell Stella about my past? _


	5. Falling Apart

**Disclaimer! I don't own Lemonade Mouth**

* * *

><p>It was a few days after the attack when everything fell apart for Dylan. Dylan lay in his hospital bed, feeling like a mummy from all the bandages he was wrapped in. His skin had split open in several places along his back where some of the jocks had gotten over zealous. Dylan shifted to get more comfortable, glancing over at Stella.<p>

Stella sat nearby like she always did when she visited. She'd been pissed when she had first visited him, wanting to go beat up the jocks but Dylan had threatened to get out of his bed. The doctors were insistent that he stayed in his bed so she agreed not to do anything. Now when she visited, she sat as near as she could get, sometimes holding his hand.

"Is Lemonade Mouth going to visit?" Dylan croaked his throat feeling dry. Stella smiled leaning over to kiss him. His arm throbbed with the spike in his blood pressure. He looked at her with partial resentment. "You really have to stop doing that"

"Stop being a baby" Stella said playfully though her worry shown through her eyes. "And yes Lemonade Mouth should be coming soon." She touched the small square of skin between his sleeve and his cast, looking down. Dylan could see the anger rising within her. Hastily he covered his hand with his own.

_Now maybe? _Dylan wondered. Stella was already torn emotionally and it might ease the transition for them…if there was a transition at all. "Stella…" He began before the Rebels piled into his room. Dylan's eyes widened in surprise; many of the band members had cleaned up and as far as he could tell, most were sober but the bigger surprise was that they were at the hospital at all. He hadn't expected them to visit.

Someone whistled when they caught sight of Stella, who was gaping at the group. "Who are these people Dylan?" She asked quietly. Dylan struggled to find a way to answer. Kyle stepped forward obviously trying to save Dylan the trouble of explaining.

"We're Dylan's band. We came to see if he could still play in GroundBreak." A vein throbbed in Stella's temple and Dylan cringed, cursing Kyle for putting it so bluntly.

"What?" Someone said in disbelief. Dylan closed his eyes briefly when he noticed who was at the door. Lemonade Mouth had apparently decided to come early. His life couldn't get much worse right now. Dylan could see the hurt in many of his friends' eyes as everyone began to talk, asking questions or saying something accusatory at Dylan.

"That's it. Everyone out!" Dylan shouted his hand curling around Stella's. She ripped it from his grasp, heading for the door. "No! Stella! Please stay. I…I have a lot of explaining to do." The two bands piled out the door some people glancing back. Kyle caught Dylan's eye before he left, nodding apologetically.

Stella sat down silently but Dylan cringed. Fire seemed to blaze within her eyes, trying to burn him just by looking at him. "I…have no idea how to explain." Dylan confessed rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe that's why it took me so long to get around to it…" Stella's gaze didn't soften as Dylan sighed. "I guess I'll start at the beginning."

He wished he could hold her hand while he began his story. "It all began when my mother got sick. I was twelve I think. I try not to remember that time too much because it's filled with a lot of pain for me." Dylan took a deep breath. "Anyways I got in a lot of fights because I was afraid for my mom. It was like I knew she was going to die. So I fought…until my mom called me and my sisters. She knew she was dying."

Dylan looked away from Stella, hoping she hadn't noticed the tears in his eyes. "She made me promise that I wouldn't fight anymore. Not for her sake. Not for the sake of the pain I felt. I promised thinking of the loopholes in the promise. Fighting was the only thing I had to hold the pain off." Stella's eyes had softened somewhat when Dylan looked back at her.

"I figured a way around my promise when I saw a kid getting bullied later that year. I could fight for the sake of others. That began the series of events that led me here" Stella touched his arm gently and Dylan looked over worriedly.

"What does this story have to do with us Dylan?" She asked. Dylan closed his eyes trying to think of an answer. It wasn't really related to them but at the same time it was. His past had made him who he was.

"It's something I should have told you a long time ago Stella. I should have let you know who I really was." Dylan sighed. Stella smiled at him, reaching up to cup his cheek. He could still feel the anger in her touch carefully contained.

"You're a good person. You help those weaker then you. You go out of your way to put jocks in their place." She looked confused when Dylan shook his head.

"No Stella. I'm a coward." He gestured to his body. "I knew this was coming. I knew all of it was coming. It just took longer to happen then I thought it would." Stella withdrew her hand and Dylan looked away.

"Every school I've been to it's been the same story. I help out one kid, putting the jocks in their place. Then sometimes I find a girlfriend. Sometimes I don't. I think it's better when I don't find a girl. It would hurt less then." Dylan swallowed, daring to look back at Stella. She looked troubled by his words. "Finally the jocks get tired of it and beat me up. I've broken almost every bone in my body Stella because I can't defend myself well enough."

Stella leaned back in her chair. It was subtle but Dylan could see that she was leaning away from him. His heart cracked at the movement but he continued. "Then I change. Every time I back down into myself. Usually I start to get picked on by everyone and my girlfriend, if I have one, breaks up with me because she can't deal with the new me."

Dylan sighed running his hand through his hair. "That's what I'm expecting to happen here." Stella leaned forward slightly shaking her head. Dylan felt a little hope that she'd forgive him. They'd been together long enough for this not to drive a wedge between them…right?

"No Dylan. Lemonade Mouth won't pick on you. You may have hurt our feelings and you may have lost us as friends but you won't get picked on by us." She drew in a deep breath, looking out the door. "Why didn't you tell me?" The question was a low whisper that Dylan almost didn't hear.

He must have looked confused because she sighed. "Why didn't you tell me about your band? I mean I understand why you didn't tell Lemonade Mouth but why didn't you tell _me_?" Dylan groaned inwardly. His past didn't matter. Stella didn't care who he had been but who he was now. In a way that was good but at the same time it was worse than anything. Dylan always worked out of the past, not the present.

"I…don't know Stella. I was scared you'd leave me. You mean…so much more to me than any other girl I've dated. I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't want you to hurt me." Dylan said softly. Stella gave him a hard look, standing up. He tried to open his mouth to apologize but she talked over him.

"That doesn't matter now does it? You've already hurt me Dylan. I obviously can't be with you because you can't trust me." Stella hesitated before kissing his cheek. Dylan could feel the tears on her eyelashes. Then she straightened walking toward the door. "Goodbye Dylan." She said softly before walking out the door. Dylan watched her leave, his heart shattering into tiny pieces.

Dylan put his head in his hand. He had worried too much about the past when he was living in the present. How could he have been so stupid? Dylan punched the wall in anger. Tears slid silently down his face as he looked up. Kyle stood in the doorway, his hand raised to knock.

"I don't think I've ever seen you get that upset over a girl" Kyle said unfreezing and entering the room. Dylan snarled, anger and pain rising within him. It was Kyle's fault that things had fallen apart. If he hadn't come with the Rebels, Dylan might still have Stella. He might have been able to tell her about the Rebels without breaking her trust. "But can you play at GroundBreak?"

Dylan looked down at his cast, shaking his head. "I don't think I'll be able to play by then." Kyle nodded heading back out the door. Dylan was grateful that his friend knew when he needed to be alone but one thing bothered him. "Kyle?" His friend turned around hesitantly. "This isn't some girl. This is Stella." Kyle nodded before walking out the door, closing it behind him.

Dylan put his head back into his hands and cried. His heart poured out with his tears, the pain seeming to grow every minute. The nurse entered a few minutes later to find Dylan still crying silently. It would be a long time before he was able to stop.


	6. Picking up Some Pieces

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth**

* * *

><p>Dylan watched the rest of his days in the hospital through tear-blurred eyes. He would always look up when someone entered his room but his gaze was always lifeless, his mouth pulled downward in a permanent frown. Dylan would barely talk to any of his visitors and before long, most stopped visiting him.<p>

Kyle was the only one that continued to visit him. Dylan was grateful for his friend's visits but he felt resentment too. He partially blamed Kyle for Stella breaking up with him. Dylan thought that if the Rebels hadn't shown up he would have been able to break the news more gently.

"Hey" Kyle said as he entered the room on his final visit. Dylan was getting out of the hospital the next day. Most of his wounds had healed but a few stubborn ones clung to his skin like a disease. "I learned something today. Stella already has a rebound guy." Dylan glared at his friend, his already shattered heart throbbing painfully.

"What does that have to do with me? Stella doesn't want to see me anymore in case you haven't noticed." He gestured impatiently toward the chair. Kyle sighed sitting down heavily. Dylan got testy over any mention of Stella now.

"It means she likes you stupid." Kyle sounded impatient. "No one picks up a rebound unless they're hurt from the previous relationship. You can tell she likes you cause it's been—what a week?—since you guys broke up." Dylan grit his teeth, Kyle's words pushing memories to the surface. Her soft touch against his skin. The passion in her kiss. The feel of her in his arms.

Kyle noticed the look on Dylan's face. He shut up, looking out the window to give Dylan time. Dylan took a few deep breaths, bracing himself before asking "Who's the rebound guy?" Kyle chuckled which surprised Dylan. Kyle didn't usually laugh about serious things.

"She picked Ray." Dylan smiled briefly. Ray seemed like a perfect match for Stella. They were both argumentative, both assertive, both rebellious in their own way. Most people would point them out as the perfect couple right away but Dylan knew the truth. They'd be fighting a lot and that would hopefully give Dylan a chance to make up for what he'd done.

"I have to change first." Dylan murmured. Kyle nodded his agreement, leaning forward to listen to Dylan's plan. "I can't cower before them just because they ganged up on me. Even if I'm alone or the person they're picking on doesn't like me, I'll still have to help…because it's right." Kyle nodded smiling. He liked to see that part of the old Dylan was back. Hopefully that meant the rest of him would soon be on its way.

The doctor came a few minutes later to check on Dylan. He warned Dylan about his arm, to be careful with what he did in order to keep from injuring himself again. Dylan just nodded along, the lifeless look back in his eyes. Kyle looked at him worriedly waiting for the doctor to leave.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked as soon as the doctor had left.

"What if she actually likes him? Why should I screw up her happiness because I messed up?" Dylan sighed, his hope leeching from him. Kyle's face darkened before he punched Dylan, making him jump. Dylan rubbed his arm looking at Kyle questioningly.

"You think like that you might as well just go tell Stella your relationship meant nothing to you. She'd probably believe you and stop trying to give you another chance." Dylan scowled at Kyle, flicking him the bird. "That's what I like to see" Kyle said smiling. "Now fight for her!"

Dylan was still scowling when Kyle left later. He didn't feel like he had a right to fight for Stella. He'd failed his one chance to do things right. Why would Stella give him a second chance? Why bother opening herself up to more pain?

Dylan jerked in surprise when Sophia walked into his room, cradling Amy in her arms. _Hello Dylan_ She mimed smiling. Dylan just stared at her trying to figure out why she was in his room. Sophia sat down on his bed. _Would you like to hold your niece?_

Dylan shook his head, lifting his cast. "I would but I can't." Sophia nodded and looked at her baby. "Why are you here Sophia? Shouldn't you be in your bed, resting?" Sophia shook her head, her shoulders shaking with laughter.

_They can't keep me in my bed_. Her jolly demeanor faded suddenly and she gave him a hard look. _What's this I hear about you and Stella? Did you guys break up?_ Dylan tried to bite back a whimper while his broken heart thudded in his chest. Sophia made it hurt with the disappointment in her gaze.

"Yes." Dylan answered his sister in barely a whisper. Sophia's expression softened. She adjusted Amy, the baby cooing softly, before reaching out to touch Dylan's cheek. Dylan watched her mouth as she talked without her hands. _You can fix it Dylan. I believe in you_. He smiled at his sister's faith. "Thank you Sophia. Can we go home now?" Her shoulders shook with laughter again, her face alight with pure joy.

The next day Dylan walked out of the hospital to find Trina waiting for him. She rushed to him, throwing her arms around his middle. He smiled briefly trying to wrap an arm around her. "Miss me?" Dylan asked softly. Trina nodded glancing back at the car. "Did you get my phone and backpack back for me?"

Trina finally released him, smiling. "Yeah! I beat up those bullies too! They won't come near you again!" Dylan looked at her sternly, attempting to hide a smile that threatened to cross his face. Trina wilted pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Alright. The police gave them to me. They said they found them in a tree."

Dylan took his phone not daring to look at it before he slipped it into his pocket. He could read the scathing texts later. Trina looked at him curiously but Dylan smiled. She returned his smile as they walked to the car together. For the moment, Dylan felt safe but he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd be hurting soon. Really soon.

Sophia smiled at him as he climbed into the driver's seat. _Ready to go back to school?_ Dylan's heart tightened at the thought of seeing Stella but he nodded. Better to get it over sooner than later. He started the car, preparing himself.

A few minutes later, Dylan stood outside the school. Several students from the mass trickling into the school glanced at him but otherwise no one noticed that he was back. He sighed thinking _this is like the first day all over again_. Dylan adjusted his backpack before entering the school.

Dylan was surprised by how little things had changed. The first half of school passed without anyone even looking him in the eye. It wasn't until lunch that he understood why. Jocks patrolled all over, sneering at him when they passed. Dylan took pleasure in tripping one of them so the jock's face hit someone's tray.

"Oops" Dylan said with a grin. It felt better to be himself rather than to cower before the jocks. They didn't deserve to own the school. The smile slipped from Dylan's face when he saw Lemonade Mouth. Everyone looked away from him pointedly but what drew his eyes was the jock at the table.

Ray stood out automatically from Lemonade Mouth. Dylan couldn't put his finger on why but the jock just stood out. He was looking straight at Dylan with a smirk on his face, his hand on Stella's. Dylan felt his heart jump to his throat when he saw Stella kiss the jock on the cheek. Kyle had to be wrong. Stella avoided looking at him but she must know he was there. She must like Ray better then she had ever liked him.

Taking a deep breath, Dylan walked past the table trying not to see what was going on. His heart had already beaten a thousand broken beats within his chest. He didn't need it to stop beating.

Dylan sat by himself at a bench, leaning back against the wall. Setting his tray down, Dylan pulled out his phone and looked at the texts. Text upon text glowed from the screen. He couldn't tell where to begin much less if he even wanted to. Lemonade Mouth had probably sent him the majority of the texts with most of those probably from Stella. Sighing, Dylan selected the first text and began to read.

Dylan didn't even hear the bell as he reached the end of the line of texts.

**_Why didn't you tell us about your band?_**

**_Do u get pleasure from lying?_**

**_Was that a joke? Cuz it wasn't funny_**

**_I miss you but I haven't forgiven you_**

The last text made Dylan nearly start crying again. Stella had sent it a few days after breaking up with him. He felt an urge to respond but he resisted. Stella probably didn't want to hear from him. Since she had Ray now what did she need Dylan for?

Someone sat down next to Dylan and he looked up in confusion. It was Charlie. Dylan grimaced at him, scooting over to make room. Charlie didn't smile at him, searching his eyes for something. Dylan looked back steadily though his heart throbbed. _This guy can see Stella every day. He doesn't have her look at him with resentment. _

"You really hurt us." Charlie said quietly "But you hurt Stella more" Dylan looked down, putting his head in his hands. "I can't tell if you did it on purpose or not but…you need to make things up with Stella at least." Dylan swallowed his heart before looking over at Charlie.

"I can't. My heart hurts every time I see her with Ray. I hate myself every minute for failing to tell her…failing to tell you guys—all for stupid reasons." Charlie nodded his face hard before standing up. Dylan stood up as well putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "I'm sorry Charlie. I wish I could do everything over again."

Charlie pulled Dylan's hand off, looking him square in the eye. "Prove it. We obviously can't trust what you say anymore." Dylan nodded before watching him walk away. _They chose Charlie because he lives next to me_. He thought wishing it had been Stella. Even though he would have started crying, talking to Stella was something he wanted to do.

Dylan sighed turning to find Roy standing there, chewing on a toothpick. "What do you want?" Dylan said tiredly the urge to hit something rising within him. Roy seemed like a good punching bag. It could even be fun since Roy would probably scream like a little girl after the first hit.

Roy spread his hands, pulling the toothpick from his mouth. "Is that any way to address your king?" Dylan glared while Roy laughed. The jock got up, trying to tower over Dylan even though Dylan had a good two inches on him. "I want to make sure that you understand who rules the school. So I'm going to show you something."

The jock began to walk away, expecting Dylan to follow which he did. The sullen look on his face was mistaken for defeat by Roy. Roy smiled, strutting as he led Dylan to the third floor. Dylan could barely believe his eyes when he saw what Roy wanted him to see.

Olivia was cornered against the wall, surrounded by jocks holding silly string. Dylan had seen this before. The jocks had somehow figured a way to make the silly string almost impossible to get off so that anyone sprayed by it would have to walk around with it for the day. It looked like they had intentions of covering Olivia head to toe.

Dylan's fists clenched. Olivia might not like him but he wasn't going to let them do anything. Roy chuckled as he pulled a can from his pocket. "Ready boys?" He said raising his can. "Aim!" Dylan didn't give him a chance to say the next word. Pulling his foot back, Dylan drilled his foot between the jock's legs. Roy fell without a sound.

Dylan snatched up Roy's can spraying one of the jocks in the back of the neck. The jock turned around furious. Dylan grinned mischievously as he dodged behind another jock in time for jock one to catch jock two in the face. Laughing, Dylan dropped the can, silly string flying through the air.

Dylan dodged flying strings, grabbing Olivia around the waist and yanking her down. "Let's go" He whispered before releasing her. They crawled together toward the stairs, dodging the strings where they could. When they couldn't, Dylan covered Olivia with his body to take the hit.

Dylan stood up near the door to the stairs, a cloak of silly string stuck to his back. A few strands were stuck in his hair and these he tried to yank out. Olivia watched him, glancing at the stairs. "Why did you help me?" She asked in an accusatory tone.

Dylan smiled turning around. "Because you're my friend. You may not consider me that any more but I consider you my friend. All of Lemonade Mouth actually. If I have to save each one to prove it I will but I won't let any one touch you guys." Olivia softened, making Dylan wish that the rest of Lemonade Mouth would be that easy.

"What are you going to do then?" Olivia asked rummaging around in her bag. Dylan shrugged as she pulled out a pair of scissors. "Turn around." She ordered. He did as se asked, a little afraid for the safety of his hair. Whereas most guys wouldn't have cared, Dylan had an unhealthy obsession with his hair. He had to have it the way he wanted or he got pissed.

"I'm going to apologize first. Or at least attempt to. I'll have to do it in the right way but I can still try to apologize." He explained as Olivia took one of the strands, cutting it as close to where it attached to his head as she could. "The only one I don't know how to apologize to is Stella. She's already moved on." Olivia made a small noise as se cut another strand.

Dylan turned his head to look at her but she tutted motioning him to turn back around. "Stella isn't over you Dylan. I get texts from her almost every day complaining about Ray. I'm pretty sure it's her way of dealing but I don't think it's working. When Mo was over at her house last she said Stella cried herself to sleep. She misses you. A lot." Olivia chatted while she cut the strands from his hair. "Wen is almost inclined to forgive you because you helped me the first day." Dylan imagined a blush spreading across Olivia's features as she swallowed. "The only one I think you'll have a hard time with is Charlie. Besides Stella, I think your…uh betrayal hurt him the worst. After all you guys are neighbors."

Dylan nodded now having an explanation for Charlie's earlier behavior. Olivia pulled the scissors away from his head and he turned around. "You'll help me gain back their trust right?" He shrugged out of his jacket, carefully rolling it up. Olivia whistled at the sight of his lean arms and Dylan wished he hadn't worn the wife-beater.

"I can see why Stella was constantly trying to get you to wear short sleeves." Olivia murmured lightly touching his arm. Dylan stepped back slightly, clearing his throat. Olivia blushed, looking up at him. "Yeah I'll help. We'll save Stella for last though so you can heal. I know your breakup hurt you as much as it hurt her." Dylan nodded before hugging Olivia.

"Thank you" He muttered before stepping away. Olivia smiled gesturing toward the stairs. Dylan smiled in return and together they left the jocks fighting each other, ready to set things straight. Ready to make things right with Lemonade Mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer! I do not own Lemonade Mouth**

* * *

><p>Dylan spent the next few days trying to think of ways to reel in the members of Lemonade Mouth. Saving Olivia would soften them up but it wouldn't turn them back to him. Dylan knew that in their eyes since he had lied about something, it was easy for him to lie about how he felt.<p>

Olivia had said Charlie would be one of the hardest to get back. He was almost on par with Stella for being hurt so Dylan had to be careful with Charlie. Dylan usually frowned when he thought of how to pull back Charlie. It wasn't until lunch one day when Olivia made Dylan focus.

"Dylan seriously. You need to start with the easier members. Once you have them back it should be easy to get Charlie back then finally Stella." Dylan grimaced at the mention of her name and Olivia patted him on the shoulder.

"I know that Olivia. I already have plans for most of the band." Dylan reassured her thinking privately to himself _or at least half-baked plans_. Wen got up from the table, his face looking sour. Dylan realized that Wen was looking in their direction. "Um Olivia could you scoot over a bit?" Dylan asked as he moved over putting space between them. Olivia slide over glancing in the direction of the table.

Dylan silently praised Olivia for not blushing. That would have just made things worse with Wen. "This is about Wen isn't it?" Olivia inquired looking at Dylan. He smiled nodding while he pointed at Wen who was headed in their direction.

"Hey Olivia" Wen said pleasantly enough. "Why are you sitting…over here?" Dylan caught onto the undertone in Wen's voice. Olivia opened her mouth to respond but Dylan beat her to it, praying she'd forgive him for what he was about to do.

"She wanted to discuss dresses for the dance next week." Dylan said smiling. "She was just headed over to your table actually." Turning to Olivia, Dylan touched her arm. "Thanks for coming to talk to me but next time ask Mo or…Stella." Olivia nodded looking at him questioningly as she gathered her stuff. Wen and Dylan watched her walk over to the table.

"Wen" Dylan called as his friend turned to leave. "Wait. There's a reason why she didn't want to talk at your table." Wen looked back at him his eyes hard. Dylan almost flinched back from his expression it was so hostile.

"Yeah and what was that reason?" His voice was as hard as his expression. Dylan swallowed before continuing. He knew he was lying but he hoped in the end Olivia and Wen would forgive him.

"She wants you to ask her to the dance." Wen's expression changed to surprise. "And I think you should ask her. I mean you like her right?" Wen nodded uncertain now as he sat down on the bench. "Then ask her to the dance! You two are right for each other and don't deny it. I watched you guys stare across the table at each other for months."

"But what if it doesn't work?" Wen said softly. "That's what scares me the most. That it won't work and we won't be friends anymore. I'd rather be her friend if that's what is going to happen." Dylan sat down next to Wen, smiling inwardly. He was breaking down Wen's barriers.

"Make it work. If you want I can try and help but either way I think you should at least give it a shot." Wen nodded looking toward Olivia in time to catch her watching them. She blushed looking away. Dylan smiled looking at Wen. That was all the proof his friend would need.

Wen stood up. "I think I should plan it at least." Dylan gave an impatient noise, pushing his friend toward the table. Wen stumbled forward looking back at Dylan.

"Just go ask her." Wen started to nod but something changed his mind.

"I can't. What if she rejects me?" Dylan wanted to smack Wen as he turned his friend around. Propelling Wen toward the table, Dylan almost deposited Wen in Olivia's lap. Then he turned, walking away from the table.

"Potens!" Dylan turned to see Ray walking toward him. His stomach twisted violently at the sight of a little lipstick on Ray's lip. That couldn't be Stella's could it? Ray stopped in front of Dylan and Dylan got a whiff of Stella's perfume. _Why does it hurt so much? _He thought as his heart thudded in remembrance.

"What do you want Ray?" Dylan asked keeping his expression flat. Ray sneered at him, looking around. It took Dylan only a moment to realize he was looking for Stella. _Stella scares him?_ Dylan guessed a smile creeping across his features. _Good. Jocks deserve a healthy dose of fear._

"I know what you're doing" Ray hissed. Dylan shrugged trying to figure out what Ray meant. "Don't play dumb. I'm going to tell you right now that Stella is mine and if you keep up this little charade to make friends again in order to get her back, I'll put you back in the hospital…permanently" Dylan began laughing.

Ray watched him laugh with a shocked expression. When Dylan finally stopped laughing, he straightened wiping tears from his eyes. "You obviously have no idea what's going on Ray. I'm trying to get my friends back. It has nothing to do with Stella but let me clear you of one idea." Dylan snarled as he got in Ray's face, forcing the jock backwards. "Don't ever call Stella yours again. She isn't a possession you can claim."

Dylan released Ray's shirt not realizing he'd even grabbed it in the first place. Ray's claim on Stella had made Dylan's vision turn red. Stella wasn't just another conquest someone could add to a list. She was a person who had feelings. Someone who deserved those feelings to be returned.

Ray snorted walking away as Olivia dashed up and hugged Dylan. "You'll never believe what happened!" Dylan took a deep breath to calm himself, thinking of anything but Ray and Stella. Olivia was practically bouncing as Dylan tried to calm himself, waiting patiently.

"Actually I bet I know what happened." Dylan said smiling cockily. "After all I set it up." He felt confident because Lemonade Mouth had always complained about Wen and Olivia yet he who had known them for less then a year was able to finally get them to try dating.

"Oh yeah…In that case" She smacked him in the chest. Dylan barely even moved, his grin widening even though it had hurt. He felt to good to even worry about the handprint on his chest. "You shouldn't have lied even to get him back on your side." Dylan raised his hands in self-defense.

"I told him the truth. I just used next week's dance as the motivator." Olivia tried to frown at him but her elation was overpowering. Dylan could almost feel it radiating off of her skin it was so potent.

"One thing though. That means you have to come dress shopping with me and Mo." Dylan's horrified expression made her laugh. "That's right. I need your opinion on my dresses Mr. Matchmaker." Dylan groaned as Olivia hugged him again, giggling.

"The things I do for you guys" Dylan complained. Olivia released him still giggling. With a dainty wave, she skipped back over to the table. Dylan watched as she laced her fingers with Wen's. Wen looked over at Dylan and smiled. He smiled back before turning away, heading back to his bench. _That's one down_

Dylan's smile vanished later when he was wedged between Mo and the wall of the shop. Olivia had been serious about dragging him dress shopping. He thought it might have been to help make things up to Stella. The only problem was Stella had opted out as soon as she had learned that Dylan would be coming along.

"I don't get why I'm here." He complained as Olivia held a few dresses up to herself. Mo laughed, getting up to help Olivia choose. The sound was harsh, almost spiteful. Dylan could tell she wasn't all that happy about him being there.

"Stop complaining Dylan" She said glaring at him. "You got her into this now you'll help her out." Olivia looked over; frowning at Mo's hostile tone but Dylan shook his head slightly. He deserved it especially since he had lied.

"Yeah but don't tell me you aren't at least a little glad. I was able to get the two of them to admit their feelings…for the most part." Mo's expression softened slightly. Dylan smiled slightly. Mo looked like she was going to be his next target.

Mo glanced at her cell phone after ushering Olivia into the dressing room. "Oh no! Sorry Olivia! I was supposed to meet Scott!" She dashed out the doors of the store. Dylan groaned wishing he wasn't the only one left. It would be more helpful for Olivia to have a girl's opinion.

Olivia stepped from the dressing room in a stunning orange dress. Dylan struggled to see it from a girl's perspective, trying to take every little detail into account. After a while he shook his head. "No. I think that's a little too gaudy for you. Try something a little simpler." Olivia smiled at him, heading back to the dressing room.

"Thanks for at least trying to help" Olivia said softly. Dylan smiled at her tone. She was imagining Wen seeing her in whatever dress she was trying on. "You kinda deserve to be here though." Dylan slid down in his seat shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I know. I shouldn't have told that half truth to Wen. Still this is more torture then I deserve don't you think?" He tried not to fidget, looking around the store. He was attracting several stares and it made Dylan sink even lower in his chair.

They went on for a few hours, either Olivia or Dylan rejecting the dresses until they came down to a select few. Dylan was just wishing for it to be over, forgetting his attempt to see it from a girl's point of view and giving her his honest opinion. He felt like he was drowning by the time Olivia was changing into on of the last two dresses in the pile.

Olivia stepped out of the dressing room. Dylan blinked, straightening in his seat. "That…looks….almost perfect Olivia." She beamed at him twirling around. "I can't wait to see the look on Wen's face when he sees you in that." Olivia's smile widened as she headed back to the dressing room. On a last minute thought she turned around opening her mouth.

"Do you think you could…?" A quaint smile spread across her lips, almost mischievous. Dylan had seen the smile several different times on Sophia when she was about to ask him something embarrassing.

Dylan shook his head violently almost falling out of his chair. He could sense what she was thinking. "No way! I am not helping with the hair or the makeup! Get Mo or Stella to help you!" Olivia's laughter rang through the air as she disappeared behind the curtain. Dylan allowed himself a small smile. At least he had Olivia back. She had always treated him like a younger brother and for now, while he was working on the rest of Lemonade Mouth, it was enough.


	8. A Short Relief

**Disclaimer! I do not own Lemonade Mouth**

* * *

><p>Dylan was able to sit at the table the next day. He hadn't wanted to but Wen and Olivia ganged up on him, dragging Dylan into a seat on the table. Dylan smiled sheepishly at Mo who was sitting across from him but she turned her head. Dylan sighed through his teeth turning to look at Olivia.<p>

He could feel Stella's presence suffocating him from across the table. Charlie was burning a hole in his head and Mo was freezing him over. Scott wasn't even acknowledging his presence. Dylan wasn't going to sit at Lemonade Mouth's table. At least not yet. He had a little more work to do first.

"I'm not sitting here." He said bluntly to Olivia. He could feel the stares as the other members silently dared him to say something about the band. "I'm not wanted here and frankly I don't deserve to be over here either. I'll talk to you guys later." Dylan got up grabbing his stuff before Wen or Olivia could protest.

"Dylan!" Wen called extracting himself from Olivia. That was another reason Dylan couldn't sit there. The way the two of them held each other reminded him of Stella. Various memories surfaced when he looked at them along with the pain knowing she was with someone else because he'd screwed up.

"Dylan" Wen placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you screwed up" Dylan glared at him. _Thanks for reminding me as if I don't do that enough._ He thought viciously. Wen swallowed. "But you need to at least make attempts to fix things. Olivia and I thought sitting at the table could help." Dylan smiled shrugging off Wen's hand.

"Thanks for trying to help but there is a little too much hostility there. I need to work on Lemonade Mouth one by one. I just wish I knew how or who to work on now." Dylan sighed before turning away. This was something he had to do himself even though he would have enjoyed some help. If it didn't come from Dylan's heart, it wouldn't work.

Dylan spent the rest of the day almost wishing that one of Lemonade Mouth would get picked on. He wanted a good fight even if his arm was still broken. Maybe fighting would help him to think of something because he was fresh out of ideas on how to get the rest of the band members back. He had no idea how close his wish was to becoming true.

Dylan was headed out of school when he heard Roy. "Hey Potens" Roy called making Dylan turn around. The jock's face was one massive bruise from Dylan's punch. Dylan couldn't help smiling at the sight. Roy scowled at him before continuing. "Why do you fight for them? You should be a boxer." Dylan laughed loudly drawing the eyes of those in the hallway.

"You mean I should be a jock?" Dylan asked. When Roy nodded, Dylan flipped him the bird. "There's no way I would be a jock Roy. Not your definition of a jock anyways. I'm not a bully." He turned to walk away and was stopped dead by a jock standing in his way. "Seriously? You're going to beat up a cripple?" Dylan glared down the jock until the jock shoved him backward. Roy caught him sneering as he raised a fist. "If you won't join us then we'll teach you a lesson."

"Cause that's worked so well but can I say one thing?" Dylan said quickly. Roy hesitated and Dylan kicked him between the legs. "Your legs are open." He was grinning while Roy collapsed clutching himself. Dylan turned to see Scott standing in front of the other two jocks. "Scott?"

Scott turned at the sound of Dylan's voice. He smiled slightly, holding up a finger. Then Dylan watched as Scott talked to the jocks in a low voice. The jocks' faces paled until they walked away, obviously shaking. "That takes care of them" Scott said turning around.

"What are you doing Scott? I thought you were angry at me." Scott nodded in agreement but cut Dylan off before he could say anything else.

"Then I remembered a mistake I made. A big mistake kinda like yours. I realized you deserved a second d chance." Dylan knew what Scott was talking about. Scott had cheated on Mo with a cheerleader called Jules. Dylan couldn't see why Scott had done that considering Mo was vastly more pretty then Jules.

"But you made up for that Scott. You went and helped out Lemonade Mouth during Morningstar even though you knew it would get you kicked out of the band." Scott nodded slowly glancing down at Roy. The jock was groaning slightly, looking up murderously at Dylan.

"Yeah but I'm sure you're trying to make up for things. After all you didn't exactly do it on purpose. You just couldn't figure out how to tell us." Scott said walking away. Dylan hurried to catch up, trying to figure out how he knew that. Scott chuckled at the look on Dylan's face. "Stella told us." Scott started towards his car. "Be sure to get Mo back next. I don't like going against her especially when she feels passionately about something."

"Hey Scott!" Dylan called. Scott turned around, the door to his car opened. "Thanks." Scott nodded smiling before he slid into his car and drove away. _I wasn't expecting that_ Dylan thought as he watched Scott's car disappear. _But then I guess Scott really does understand how I feel. _Dylan smiled to himself as he fished out his cell.

Since his arm was broken, Sophia didn't want him driving. She had confiscated his car keys as well as threatened to siphon his gas if he ever tried to take them back. Dylan shuddered at the thought as he dialed his sister's number. Sophia didn't know much about tools and Dylan could only imagine what would happen if se ever tried to siphon gas from his car.

Sophia showed up a few minutes later with an irritated look on her face. Dylan could see Amy sleeping in the back as he got into the car. "Sorry Sophia. I'd have walked if I'd known Amy was sleeping." He whispered putting on his seatbelt. Sophia scowled at him as if to say 'it's a little too late now' before pulling out of the parking lot.

The ride was spent in silence. Dylan didn't try to talk once no matter how many times Sophia glanced over. He needed the time to think. Mo hated him almost as much as Charlie did which didn't make his job easy. She probably wouldn't listen to a thing he said. Dylan sighed, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. How was he supposed to get Mo back? Or Charlie? Or…Stella?

Sophia nudged his arm as they pulled into the driveway. Blurrily Dylan looked up to see Mo. She looked pissed, her hands clenched into fists. Apprehension gripped Dylan's heart as he got out of the car. Walking slowly, Dylan approached Mo.

"Stay away from us." She growled through clenched teeth. "You're no good for any of us especially since you can't be trusted." Dylan let out a sigh. It was worse then he thought. "If you come near us again, I swear I'll…" Mo stopped, taking deep breaths and Dylan decided to step in.

"Do what?" Dylan challenged looking her straight in the eye. "You couldn't hurt me Mo. Not any more then I've hurt myself. I've stripped any right to friendship from every person that meant anything to me. I've shattered my heart because I was stupid. You can't do anything I haven't done to myself already Mo." Mo looked shocked but she opened her mouth angrily. Dylan cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Don't. I know you guys think I did it on purpose but I didn't. Every piece of advice I gave you was sincere and I didn't tell the Rebels anything about any of you." He ran a hand through his hair. "I just don't see how I can make up for my mistake. To any of you. I don't even know why Olivia or Wen or Sc…why they forgave me. I'm grateful but I don't know why." Dylan sucked breath in through his teeth hoping Mo hadn't noticed his slip up.

Her expression still hadn't softened as she opened her mouth. "You don't deserve forgiveness Dylan." He winced at the harshness of her tone. "But that's what friends do. They forgive each other." Dylan looked at Mo in surprise. She smiled at his expression before continuing. "I'm not doing this for you. Olivia asked me to try and forgive you so I will but give me any reason—**any **reason—and you'll lose the right to my friendship forever."

Dylan stepped forward, drawing Mo into a hug. He wasn't usually an emotional guy but right now Dylan couldn't help himself. Mo stiffened under his embrace but he refused to let go. Eventually she hugged him back. It was a restrained hug but it was good enough for Dylan. He had most of his friends back.


	9. Brutal Mini Golf

Dylan didn't want to make things up with Charlie. He didn't know why but for some reason something pushed him away from Charlie. Maybe it was the fact that Charlie was the last one. That after Charlie, Dylan would finally have to face Stella. That all the pain Dylan had buried with trying to get his friends back would finally surface again.

Olivia and Mo finally got him to try. They threatened to drag him dress shopping again and this time he would have to help with the makeup. The thought made him tremble viciously.

"Charlie. I'm sorry. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I want to at least try…" Dylan muttered under his breath trying to practice. He couldn't figure out what he would say to Charlie much less what he was going to do. Charlie was going to want some proof that he had changed. Dylan's pone vibrated as he paced the sidewalk in front of Charlie's house.

Got u an opportunity. Every1 is going mini golfing tomorrow

Dylan shook his head at Olivia, walking back toward his house. How was mini-golfing supposed to help him? And what did she mean by everybody? Worried, Dylan's thumbs flew across the keys, sending a text back to Olivia.

What do u mean by every1?

It wasn't long before he got a reply.

Every1 minus Stella and Ray we couldn't get her to come.

Dylan smiled bitterly. He knew he wouldn't be able to deal with both Charlie and Stella but it would have been nice to have seen her. Was she happy? Did she think of him? Stella had stopped sitting at the Lemonade Mouth table after Dylan had been returned a second time. Mo, Olivia, Wen and Scott had picked him up, setting him down despite his protests in a seat at the table. Stella hadn't sat there since.

Sophia was sleeping on the couch when Dylan crept in while Trina was sitting next to Amy, cooing softly. Dylan walked into the room shaking his head when Trina turned around. Waving his sister out of the room, Dylan pulled a blanket up around Sophia's shoulders. She moved slightly, her eyes opening for a moment but Dylan had already retreated.

"What are you doing Trina? I thought it was time for Amy's nap." Dylan asked sternly. Trina stuck her lip out as far as she could, cradling Amy in her arms. Dylan gently took the baby from his sister. Amy moved sleepily, nuzzling Dylan's arm as she tried to fall asleep. "Not yet Amy." Dylan cooed. Trina smirked at him until he left the room. "Wait until you're in your crib."

Amy opened her big blue eyes to stare up at Dylan after he set her in her crib. Quickly he covered her with her blanket. Amy always seemed to fall asleep faster with her blanket. Instead Amy just looked up at him, a tiny fist raised toward him. Slowly, Dylan reached down easing his baby niece's fist apart with his finger. "Go to sleep Amy" He crooned as her tiny hand wrapped around his finger. Within minutes Amy was asleep and Dylan backed out of the room slowly.

"I haven't seen you look at anyone but Stella like that." Trina whispered. She was leaning against the doorframe with a large smirk on her face. Dylan stuck a tongue out at her as his heart pulsated a broken beat. "Seriously. You don't look at anyone with that much…"

"Shut up Trina" Dylan said harshly. Trina looked at him with hurt eyes. Dylan immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry. Things have just been stressful. I…I can't handle Stella being gone." He slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Trina looked at him pityingly before she crouched next to him.

"Then get her back. She looked at you the same way." Dylan turned his tortured gaze on Trina. She smiled putting a hand over Dylan's. "You two were meant for each other Dylan. I know you'll find a way to get her back. After all only a loving big brother could deal with a sister like me." Trina smiled widely and Dylan gathered her into a hug.

"You aren't that annoying." He whispered smiling as she struggled to get free. When he finally let go, Trina complained he'd messed up her makeup. Dylan barely had time to protest before she disappeared into her room to fix it. With a small smile on his face Dylan went to check on Sophia. Maybe he could handle Charlie. He was just one more step on the road to Stella. Hopefully that road led Stella back into Dylan's arms.

The next day, Mo came to pick Dylan up. He climbed into the car casting a confused glance at Mo. Scott was supposed to pick him up. "What happened to Scott?" Dylan asked buckling in. Mo looked at him her gaze blunt with dislike. She still hadn't fully forgiven him but Dylan liked to think that things were a little better between them. Mo didn't talk to him in a clipped tone anymore.

"Scott has to take care of his siblings. One of them got sick and his dad couldn't take off work." Dylan winced. Mo had to have been looking forward to spending time with Scott. Scratching the back of his neck, Dylan wished there was something he could do.

"I'm sorry." He murmured as Mo drove away from his house. "I know how much you were looking forward to this." Mo shrugged her eyes on the road.

"What can you do? It's not like we could have prevented it." Dylan nodded uncomfortably. They had stopped in front of Charlie's house. "Go get him." Dylan sighed getting out of the car. Charlie wasn't going to be happy to see him.

The door opened soon after he knocked to reveal a smiling Charlie. The smile fell from his face when Charlie noticed who was standing there. "What do you want?" Dylan closed his eyes briefly. Charlie's tone cut him to the bone. They had once been almost the best of friends.

"Uh mini-golfing." Dylan pointed at Mo's car. "Olivia asked you to come didn't she?" Charlie shrugged, not moving from the door frame. Dylan shifted nervously before finally asking "Are you coming Charlie?"

"I guess. But if this was your idea I won't be very happy." Dylan shook his head as Charlie headed toward the car and climbed in. Dylan slowly followed after. _How am I supposed to break through that wall?_

The car ride was spent in an icy silence. Dylan was almost glad that he hadn't sat in the front seat lest Charlie give him an icy stare for the entire trip. Mo opened her mouth to break the silence once or twice. Each time Charlie silenced her with a glance. Dylan couldn't help thinking _Charlie really doesn't like me._

Olivia and Wen were already waiting for them, cuddling in each other's arms. Charlie's posture softened as he greeted them. Dylan looked at Mo but she just shrugged without looking at him. Before Dylan could say anything, Mo walked away to join the conversation Charlie had struck up with Olivia. "Great idea Olivia. I barely have Mo's trust and you already have me trying to beg forgiveness from Charlie. How many fingernails do you want me to use for each one?" Dylan muttered as he sauntered up to the group. The conversation was—unsurprisingly—about Dylan.

"You still haven't told me why he's here!" Charlie said in a ferocious whisper. Dylan slowed his walk trying to seem as if he was taking his sweet time. He was interested in hearing Olivia's answer to the question.

"You need to give him a chance!" Olivia responded fiercely "He's already tried to apologize more times then needed. You should have **already** forgiven him!"

"Olivia's right" Wen said softly. "Dylan never tried to hide the fact from us. He just couldn't figure a way to tell us." Dylan decided to step in then as Mo opened her mouth. Enough people had already defended him. It should be his turn.

"Nice to know you guys are talking about me." Dylan said appearing at Olivia's shoulder. Olivia jumped backward into Wen's arms which made Mo cover her mouth with her hand. "Sorry Olivia. Are we going to golf or not?" Olivia was fanning herself rapidly, the other bands members trying not to laugh. When Charlie noticed Dylan looking at him, his smile dropped like sands of an hourglass.

"Let's golf" Olivia puffed finally, climbing out of Wen's arms. "Uh for teams, Mo will be with Wen and me. Dylan you're with Charlie." Dylan smiled slightly at Olivia. A chill went up his back from the pure chilly nature of the look Charlie gave him. _Don't freeze me over yet Charlie_. Dylan thought as they headed toward the counter.

Olivia, Wen and Mo went onto the course first, leaving Dylan with Charlie. Charlie excused himself to the bathroom almost right away. _Thanks Charlie. Let me go tell Olivia she wasted her money_ Dylan thought after Wen's group disappeared around the corner. "Are we going or not?" Dylan turned to see Charlie facing carefully toward the course.

"Yeah. Let's go." Dylan said grabbing his club with one hand and putting the ball in his pocket. "Uh you might want to go first." He waved his broken arm. "I'm going to be a little slow at this game." Charlie smirked walking out toward the course. Dylan followed after smiling slightly to himself. One smile meant Charlie's defenses were cracking.

The first few holes past quickly. Charlie laughed a few times at Dylan's attempts at putting and Dylan even laughed at himself a few times. They didn't talk though, passing through holes as fast as they could. Well more as fast as Charlie could get through them. Dylan began wishing for a hole that would slow them down or an event.

He got his wish in two ways. The first was a hard hole where they had to roll the ball down a hill into a giant clown's mouth then from there into the hole up on a hill. Both of them wanted to get it straight into the clown's mouth on the first time down the hill. The second part came in the form of Roy and a few of his buddies as well as their girlfriends.

"Look at those losers!" Roy called as Charlie tried to get the ball in the clown's mouth for the third time. Dylan could hear Charlie gritting his teeth. Turning away from his former friend, Dylan shouted back at Roy.

"Hey Roy! Why don't you run back to your little master? Obviously someone is holding your leash if you won't learn your lesson!" Roy's face darkened as blood rushed towards it. His friends began to laugh loudly.

"I'm going to make you pay Potens!" Roy shouted turning towards his friends. Dylan's brow furrowed. What was Roy going to do now? What hadn't he done to Dylan at this point? Roy turned with his friends as they all pulled back their arms, golf balls in hand—even the girlfriends were holding golf balls. Dylan traced their gazes toward Charlie. _Oh no._

"Charlie move!" Dylan yelled shoving his friend out of the way. At the same time, he heard Roy shout something. Pain blossomed along his side. Wincing, Dylan crouched as he covered his head with his uninjured arm. An onslaught of golf balls followed the first one

It felt like forever until the golf balls stopped raining down upon Dylan. By that time he felt like one big bruise. "Charlie" He croaked "Are you ok?" Dylan attempted to uncurl but his body protested. "Charlie, you better be ok. I'm not going to be able to move without hurting for a while now." His voice was a little stronger.

Charlie appeared next to him along with Mo and the others. "I went to get help." He said helping Dylan stretch out. "Anything broken?" Dylan raised the arm in a cast and Charlie smiled. "Anything else?" Dylan shook his head.

"Just sore. Really sore." He felt like one pulsating bruise now. Charlie looked up at Mo who handed him a bag full of ice. "I hope you have one really big bag of ice Charlie. That little thing isn't going to do anything." Charlie smirked, upending the entire bag over his body. Dylan jerked upright in shock before groaning. "That's not fair."

"Why did you do that?" Charlie asked quietly as he pulled Dylan's arm over his shoulder. Wen took the other arm and together they lifted him up. Dylan gave Charlie a pained questioning look when they passed through the door back towards the parking lot. "Why did you push me out of the way and take the golf balls yourself?"

"We're friends Charlie" Dylan said wincing as they lowered him into a car. "What more reason do I need then that?" Charlie shook his head at Dylan, smiling widely. Dylan smiled back while Olivia and Wen climbed into the front seat of the car. 

"You're crazy Dylan. But I'm glad to call you my friend." Dylan gave him a thumbs up before Charlie closed the door. While the car drove away, Dylan closed his eyes smiling. He had Charlie back. It was finally time to work on Stella.


	10. The Dance

**Disclaimer! I do not owe Lemonade Mouth**

* * *

><p>The last step of Dylan's elaborate plan to regain Lemonade Mouth's trust now fell into play. Stella was the last member of the band that hadn't forgiven Dylan. Dylan didn't know how but he thought a good place to start might be breaking up Stella and Ray<p>

Most of Lemonade Mouth stood behind Dylan for breaking up Stella and Ray. They remembered the torment they'd had under Ray's hand. The only one not totally with it was Scott mostly because he liked having Ray back as a friend. Dylan was trusting Mo to straighten out Scott.

The thing was Dylan didn't want to break the two up. They seemed to complete each other—even though they fought a lot—in a way that Dylan could never comprehend. If they were happy then Dylan wasn't going to step between them. All he wanted to do was be close to Stella. If he couldn't be her boyfriend then he would settle for a best friend—assuming that he could get back in Stella's favor at all.

Dylan had already apologized to Stella several different times. He'd even begged her on his knees for her forgiveness. Each and every time she had ignored him however. Now Stella went so far as to avoid him wherever she could. When she couldn't she pointedly looked through him or busied herself with Ray. The only thing that gave him hope was the texts Olivia and Mo showed him. Each one complained about Ray or gushed about how much Stella missed Dylan. Those kept him going more then anything else.

With Stella avoiding him everywhere, Dylan couldn't really find a time to talk to her. Even when he did find her, Stella acted as if he was little more then a wall flower. The other members tried to help him out but Stella caught on after a while and began to stop coming to various things when they asked. Dylan thanked his friends for trying and said he'd find his own way.

Surprisingly, his chance came when he turned a corner at school. Almost immediately the scene that presented itself to him made him stop dead in his tracks. Ray was kissing Jules the cheerleader, in plain sight of everyone. Dylan wanted to punch the jock, knowing now that Ray saw girls as little more then conquests for him to make. Before he could move, Stella appeared.

Taking in the scene, Stella's face darkened dangerously. Dylan turned around to leave but Stella had seen him too. "Don't move Dylan. Ray needs a little greeting from you." Dylan turned around shaking his head. Ray had stopped kissing Jules, looking at Stella in shock. "Come on Dylan punch him!" Stella started to tap her foot with impatience.

"I'm not getting between you two Stella. This isn't my uh fight. I'd like it to be but it's not." Stella glared at him before marching up to Ray and slapping him. Ray put a hand to his cheek still shocked. His mouth opened but Stella wasn't done yet. Dylan watched in amazement as she pulled back her foot, planting it squarely between Ray's legs with a solid kick.

"Consider that our official breakup" Stella snarled as Ray groaned kneeling over while Jules screamed. "Let's go Dylan. I feel pissed enough to talk to you." Stella said grabbing Dylan's wrist. Dylan was silent, letting his ex drag him to an abandoned classroom. "Talk. I don't know why you keep trying to apologize after I plainly didn't accept your first apology. Now explain why."

Dylan noticed she hadn't let go of his wrist but he decided not to mention it. "I want us to be on good terms Stella." Her name tasted like the best chocolate after so long. "I'm not saying we should date again…" He resisted adding that he'd like to. "But I do want us to at least be comfortable enough to talk to each other. I don't want you ignoring me because I'm an idiot that can't reason properly." The corner of Stella's mouth twitched upward.

"I agree with you being an idiot but I don't know about talking. It hurts just to look at you knowing what you did to me." Dylan winced slightly looking away. "I heard what you did for the rest of the band. Taking those golf balls for Charlie must've hurt." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Dylan closed his eyes trying to breath in her scent. A scent that only Stella could make with strawberries and chocolate no matter what other girls tried.

"One thing I'm trying to make sense of" Dylan said softly. "…before you go back to not talking to me." Stella frowned slightly at that but nodded. "Why didn't you kick me when we broke up?" Stella smiled punching him in the arm with a slight laugh. Dylan smiled as well but looked at Stella expectantly.

"Ok two things. One you were already in a hospital bed. I couldn't really hurt you any more without feeling bad." _Ok you liked me_ Dylan thought checking off one of his unanswered questions—better known as a list of questions for Stella. "Second…we'll see about the not talking. You gotta prove you're different Dylan." With that, Stella walked out of the

Dylan smiled following her. He waited for a bit to give Stella her space before walking to class. He felt so good that it wasn't until he was halfway to class that he decided to glance at the clock. Dylan had never run so fast in his life.

Lunch brought another surprise for Dylan. Stella was sitting with Lemonade Mouth, looking irritated. Dylan sat down across from his ex, almost ready for her to look through him. Instead she scowled at him. Olivia laid a hand on Stella's arm, throwing Dylan an apologetic look. "You got me detention" Stella said in response to Dylan's confused look.

"How did I get you detention?" Dylan asked exasperated. He was getting a little sick of Stella's shifting attitude toward him. One minute she was ignoring him the next she seemed genuinely happy to be talking to him and now she was pissed. Was this regular behavior for a girl?

"You didn't hit Ray for me so now I have detention and my foot feels all slimy" _Cause that's all my fault_ _too_ Dylan thought glaring at Stella. She glared back at him until Mo appeared. Then the three girls started talking about how horrible Ray was. It took all Dylan had not to throw his hands up.

"I know how you feel" Scott said under his breath. "Mo has those weird mood flashes too." Dylan looked at Scott in surprise, his mouth falling open. Scott laughed "Your face is really easy to read for a guy who has gone through the same things Dylan." Dylan nodded turning back to his own lunch. The guys sat in silence while the girls chattered on and on like they had no time left in the world.

When the chatter turned toward the dance that was in a few days Dylan perked up. Maybe he could use the dance to get back in Stella's good favors. She wasn't going with Ray anymore so… "Hey Stella you want to go as friends to the dance?" Dylan asked quickly before the subject changed again. Who knew how fast girls could change subjects?

Stella looked at him suspiciously. Olivia and Mo shared a look before urging Stella to do it. "Go on Stella do it. You'll have fun and you can evaluate whether you can be friends or not. It'll be great!" Mo said softly, Olivia nodding her support. Dylan just glanced at the two in thanks before returning his gaze to Stella. She captured his entire focus as she bit her lip in contemplation.

"Alright I'll go. Dylan you better be nice and proper because this Friday is your evaluation." Dylan nodded, bowing for effect while the girls began talking about dresses. Stella popped out of the huddle for a few seconds to say "Dylan you are **not** allowed to go dress shopping with me. I want my dress to be a surprise." Dylan's head hit the table before Scott, Wen and Charlie burst out laughing. Dylan allowed himself a small smile as he lifted his head. He had gotten Stella back for a little bit. Even if it was only till the dance he was ok with that.

Stella avoided talking to him for the rest of the week. She'd give him a smile or a long look but it was almost as if she didn't trust herself to talk to Dylan. Olivia assured him that it was just because Stella didn't want to let slip what her dress looked like. Dylan doubted it after one look at Stella's face. She was always biting her lip whenever she looked at him now. So she either was preventing herself from talking to him or she was trying to think of something to say. Whatever the reason, Dylan let dark thoughts cloud his mind until the night of the dance. Sophia noticed his mood around then.

'_What's wrong Dylan?_' She signed to him. Dylan just shook his head scowling slightly. He couldn't get his tie on right and it was bothering him. Sophia frowned stepping in front of him to fix his tie. After she was done, she looked him in the eye. '_What is bothering you?_'

"Stella" Dylan said quietly. Sophia's face fell with pity for him. She had seen what the breakup had done to him. Sophia didn't want that to happen again. Neither did Dylan.

Before Sophia could say anything to comfort him the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Trina yelled shooting past them in her hurry to get to the door. "I'll be sure to embarrass you Dylan!" Dylan tore after her, Trina giggling as they raced toward the door. Dylan almost stopped when he remembered that Stella was standing behind it and Trina beat him to it. "I win!" She giggled opening the door to reveal Stella.

Stella stood nervously in the doorway, shifting from side to side. She was wearing a tight black dress that hinted at what was underneath but didn't give anything away. Her face seemed to shine, the setting sun just behind her head. "Hey Trina. Hey…Dylan." She said softly.

Her voice shook Dylan from his stupor bringing him back to reality. He shut his mouth and smiled at Stella, stepping forward. Stella smiled back at him, waiting for something. "Ready to go?" Dylan asked not sure what she was waiting for. Stella sighed as she nodded turning towards his car.

When they were in the car, Dylan noticed Trina making kissing faces at them. "I am not related to her." He murmured starting the car. Stella giggled waving to Trina. Trina waved back before heading back into the house.

The silence in the car became awkward, stretching while they drove to the dance. Neither knew what to do since they hadn't been alone since their breakup. Several times Dylan opened his mouth but words escaped him every time. He couldn't think of a single thing to say that wouldn't led back to the two of them.

Dylan parked the car and looked over at Stella. "Stella…are you sure you want to do this?" She glanced over with a determined look before nodding. Before Dylan could say anything, Stella climbed out of the car. Dylan followed suit, heading around the car to offer Stella his arm. She took it and together they walked into the dance.

After they entered the dance, Dylan sat down at a table while Stella headed onto the dance floor. Lemonade Mouth found him pretty fast, popping out of thin air. "Why aren't you dancing with Stella?" Olivia asked breathlessly as she sat down next to him. Dylan shrugged.

"I don't think she wants to dance with me." He replied. Olivia shook her head looking around. Wen appeared with two cups and Olivia accepted one from him. After taking a drink she turned back towards Dylan.

"Have you even looked at her while she's been dancing?" She asked looking at him skeptically. Dylan shook his head, looking down at the floor. "Well she's been watching you the entire time she's been on the dance floor. I swear she hasn't looked anywhere else since she walked onto it." Dylan looked up in surprise. Sure enough, Stella was gazing steadily at him as she swayed to the music. "You better get up there when it's a slow song." Olivia growled. Dylan glanced over in surprise.

"Do you really want us to make up that badly Olivia?" Dylan asked as the song ended. Olivia sighed closing her eyes. Mo appeared with an exasperated look on her face. Dylan could tell she had been listening to their conversation.

"Why are all guys clueless Olivia? Look Dylan, we've never seen Stella happier than when she was with you. Even our music had a certain energy to it that it lacks now. We want Stella back to that energetic person." Dylan sighed looking up as another song started. Stella seemed to be begging him to dance with her eyes.

"Alright I'll dance but remember this you guys. This is to see if we can be friends. It's not as if we're getting back together or anything." The girls exchanged a look before he pushed his way to Stella on the dance floor. Stella tapped her foot impatiently as she waited. When he was finally close enough, Stella grabbed him and pulled him into a small space she had cleared on the dance floor.

Pulling herself close to his chest, Stella wrapped her arms around his middle. Dylan shuddered slightly at her touch, memories rippling to the surface. Then he wrapped his arms around her. Together they danced to the music and Dylan felt joyful for the first time in months.

With a mischievous smile on her face, Stella began to dance around Dylan. For a while he watched her trying to draw out what she wanted. She sighed in frustration before she stopped dancing. That was when Dylan stepped up to the plate. Trina always told him that his dancing was scary but his girlfriends had said it was sexy. Without really thinking, Dylan slid around Stella, flowing like a shadow. Her breathing quickened when she felt him get nearer. After a short time, his smooth moves faded away and their dancing returned to normal—if you could call it that.

The song ended abruptly startling both of them. Stella was breathing hard as she grabbed Dylan's hand. Without a glance at Lemonade Mouth, Stella began to drag him through the crowd. Dylan looked back quickly to see all of the band watching them disappear into the crowd.

"Stella where are you taking me?" Stella refused to answer until they were free of the crowd. Looking into his eyes, Stella took a deep breath. Dylan could feel a cold sweat breaking out. Had he failed his test?

"I need to know something." Stella said shifting uncomfortably. "Do you trust me?" Dylan nodded silently wondering what she meant. At the same time he felt relieved. She wasn't giving him an F…yet. Stella smiled slightly as she led him toward the stairs. "Good cause we're going to break a few rules."

Dylan smiled to himself. It wouldn't be the first time they had broken rules but at least they were breaking rules together. Stella steered him up the stairs and out onto the roof. There a spectacular sight met Dylan's eyes.

It looked like Stella had set up their own personal dance. A small radio sat at the corner of a square of the roof that had been decorated with flowers of every kind. Streamers had somehow been hung all around as well. Stunned Dylan turned to Stella.

"What's all this?" He asked. Stella just smiled pulling him onto the makeshift dance floor.

"You owe me a dance." Dylan opened his mouth to protest but Stella punched him. "A slow dance you idiot." Dylan nodded rubbing his arm. If anything Stella knew how to punch.

"Alright. May I ask why?"

"No" She turned away from him, heading to the radio. Pressing a button, Stella returned to him. She put a hand on his shoulder, twining the fingers of her other hand with his. Dylan's breath stopped at her touch, memories rippling to the surface. An impatient sound from Stella brought him back. He placed a hand on her waist and they began to dance.

Stella held Dylan's gaze, sparkling in the dim light. He knew he was staring but she looked back at him with the same intensity. For a while, their hearts beat as one. Near the end of the song Stella leaned forward. Their dance halted while Dylan responded, their lips meeting halfway.

It felt like heaven to Dylan but he knew it wasn't right. He hadn't earned this right. He hadn't earned her trust back. Stella must have known it too because when they pulled apart, she was crying. "We can't be friends Dylan." She said her voice calm. Stella started for the stairs and Dylan felt his heart break for a second time. "It just hurts too much."

_Give me a second chance Stella_. Dylan thought to himself as she disappeared. _I can do it right a second time. _Stella didn't turn around though and the ground was sprayed with little red drops—all that was left of Dylan's heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer! I do not own Lemonade Mouth.**

* * *

><p>Dylan woke in his bed the next morning. He couldn't remember how he got there but he did remember Stella's words. Sitting up, Dylan put his head in his hands. <em>How could I let it fall apart like that?<em> A scream was building within his throat, filled with the anger and sorrow of his failure.

Sophia stepped into the room, dressed in a bathrobe. She had obviously gotten out of bed just to check on Dylan. '_How'd it go?_' Sophia asked hesitantly seeing the look on Dylan's face. Looking away, he shook his head as tears welled within his eyes.

Sophia was at his side in an instant, wrapping her arms around him. Dylan turned and cried wishing it didn't hurt so much. Who knew that it could hurt worse the second time around? When he finished crying, Sophia slipped out of the room to give him time to himself. Falling on his back, Dylan slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Dylan spent the rest of the weekend in bed staring at the ceiling. Despite his efforts to forget, there were constant reminders of his failure everywhere. Every little thing reminded him of something and the worst part was the text messages he got from Lemonade Mouth.

_**Stella hasn't stopped crying. What happened?**_

_**What happened last night? Stella won't answer any of my messages**_

_**Dylan. Stella won't talk to me. What happened?**_

After the third text, Dylan was tempted to turn his phone off but he didn't want to move. Seeing Stella's name sent a new jolt through him every time he saw it. His phone continued to buzz with new messages until Trina walked in to turn it off. Her face was filled with so much pity Dylan could almost feel it radiating off of her. That didn't help him feel any better.

He didn't check his messages until Monday morning when he finally dragged himself out of bed. "Whoa" Dylan said looking at the number of texts. The phone glowed saying his inbox was completely filled which meant he had about three hundred to four hundred texts sitting in his inbox. Dylan skimmed through the first one hundred before deleting them. They all seemed to say something about Stella and he didn't feel like taking any more shots to the chest.

Dylan took his time looking through the next set of one hundred. These were more about what was going on and if he needed to talk. Smiling grimly, he deleted that set before checking a few more messages. Then he deleted the rest of the messages without so much as a glance. It was better if he cut himself off from Lemonade Mouth. That way Stella could be happy without him.

He got dressed slowly, pulling on dark clothing. When he walked out of his room, Trina took one look at him before handing him a note. "It's from Olivia. Well actually it's from Mo. She called this morning." Dylan looked down at the paper and smiled. In large letters that had almost pierced the paper were three words.

**MEETING AFTER SCHOOL **

"Yeah right" He chuckled starting to crumple the paper. Suddenly Sophia was there in his face. '_You're going to that meeting_.' She signed furiously forcing Dylan to back up with her fierceness. '_I'm sick of you moping around the house_.' Dylan held up his hands passively. "Alright I'll go! But if Stella is there I'm coming home." Sophia's expression didn't soften as she nodded.

Dylan watched his older sister leave the room with a bewildered look on his face. "What was that about?" He asked. Then he picked up his car keys and walked out of the house. It was time to get to school.

Things went smoothly for Dylan. After a lifetime of avoiding people, he found it easy to slip under Lemonade Mouth's radar. Dylan had already decided he'd honor Sophia's wish but that didn't mean he had to talk to them during the school day. Any time he saw any member of the band, Dylan would discreetly hide himself anywhere he could until they had passed.

The lunch bell cut through Dylan's illusion of being able to escape Lemonade Mouth the whole day. Five sets of eyes would be on the lookout for him. Dylan sighed as he walked out into the lunch room without a glance at the lunch line. After realizing that Lemonade Mouth would find him, he had lost what little appetite he'd had in the first place.

Wen was the first to spot him. It wasn't long after that Olivia and Mo appeared steering him toward the table. "You are not getting away until you answer a few questions." Mo said softly. Dylan didn't miss any of the venom in her words but he just answered with an exasperated sigh.

Olivia made him sit next to her while Mo claimed the seat on his left. "You guys really aren't gonna let me get away are you?" Dylan asked looking around carefully. The members of Lemonade Mouth just smiled and shook their heads. He noticed that Stella wasn't sitting here even though it was her table. "So where is Stella?"

Mo's expression darkened. "We don't know. That's why we wanted to talk to you" Dylan held up his hands but Mo cut him off before he could say a word. "Before you say that you don't know let me tell you something. You and Stella have been ignoring our messages since Prom. We know something happened we just don't know what exactly. All we know is that Stella took you somewhere in the school and when she came back she was crying. Now what happened?" Dylan shrugged which just seemed to infuriate Mo.

Olivia stepped in this time, giving Mo a look. "Stella won't talk to us and she didn't show up to school today Dylan." Dylan raised his eyebrows in surprise. He hadn't known that little tidbit. "We're really worried because most of us have lost someone to suicide and a lot of them acted like this before they…" Dylan held up a hand to say he understood. "So could you please tell us what happened so we know what were dealing with after school?"

Dylan sighed. He was trapped into going to that meeting. With Stella there, it was going to be all he could do not to cry. Rubbing his face Dylan tried to remember what exactly had happened during Prom. "She kept trying to get me to dance…" He muttered to himself. Mo opened her mouth but Dylan held up a finger. "Just let me think for a moment. After that she…brought me to the roof." His head popped up. "She had set up…like a mini prom. We danced for a while and then we ended up kissing." Dylan could hear jaws hit the table but he was on a roll. He hadn't consciously thought about Prom over his few days of depression. "Then she was crying and…said we could be friends because it hurt too much."

Dylan put his face in his hands. He felt someone's hand on his back in a gesture of sympathy but he shrugged it off. The gesture just made him feel worse then he already did. "Well…maybe the meeting after school isn't such a good idea." Wen said softly. "Dylan looks like he's going to cry. I can only imagine what Stella feels like."

"We are having that meeting." Mo said fiercely. "We need to iron this problem out now before it gets any worse. I don't know about you guys but I'm sick of seeing my friends sad and not talking to each other after they were so happy together." Dylan looked up smiling wanly.

"It's not gonna work Mo. It hurts just looking at each other." Mo punched him in the arm.

"Shut up! You're going and Stella's coming if I have to drag her there myself. We are getting rid of this problem!" Dylan couldn't agree more but he only saw one way to fix the problem. Either Stella or Dylan was removed from the equation and Dylan was going to make sure it wasn't Stella. She had spent too much time away from her friends because of him.

After school, Dylan found himself herded into a car by Lemonade Mouth. "Jeez you guys I was going." The looks he got told him they had doubted Dylan would even think about it. "Fine but someone is going to have to drive me back. I drove my car" Charlie nodded from the front seat as they pulled into the pizzeria.

Again Dylan was herded to where they wanted him to go. To his horror, they stuck him directly next to Stella. She looked about as comfortable as he did, hemmed in by the other band members of Lemonade Mouth. "Hey Stella" Dylan managed past the lump in his throat. Stella just looked at him in disbelief. "This wasn't my idea." He pointed toward Olivia and Mo. Stella let out a small sigh and leaned forward away from him. Dylan tried not to be disappointed at the obvious need to get away from him.

"Alright" Mo said taking charge. "The band is sick of this" She gestured to the two of them. "Make up already. It isn't worth watching the two of you mope around all the time just to let you nurse wounded feelings." She glared at Stella who returned her stare with equal ferocity.

"It's obvious that you like each other" Olivia stepped in. "So why can't you just kiss and be happy?" Dylan chuckled softly leaning back against the seat. The entire band turned to glare at him and he held up his hands passively.

"Olivia has a good point" Charlie said looking from Dylan to Stella. "Why don't you two just kiss and make up? Isn't that what you guys want?" Stella finally looked at Dylan a small smirk on her face that he returned.

"Do it." Mo said after a long silence.

"Do what?" Stella and Dylan asked simultaneously. The band burst out laughing. It felt good to be laughing with everyone but Dylan knew it wasn't going to last.

"Kiss each other." Mo gasped wiping tears from her eyes. "Show us that the two of you totally loath each other and we'll get off your back." Stella was already shaking her head.

"What does that have to do with us wanting or not wanting to be friends?" She asked looking anywhere but Dylan. "Friends don't kiss." Mo shrugged, smiling at them while the group held its breath.

"No." Dylan said softly, his voice dark. "I won't put Stella through that again. If she still isn't ready to trust me I won't force myself on her." Stella opened her mouth but Dylan held up a hand. "I'm sure about this. I'm not that kind of guy. Now let me out." Lemonade Mouth melted away from him, hearing his tone.

"I'd like to be friends with all of you" Dylan said quietly. "But I won't come between Stella and her friends. Goodbye guys." Hands flew out to stop him but Dylan dodged them, flying out the door. He took a look around hoping for a quick escape.

"Dylan!" A familiar voice called. Dylan smiled grimly as he got into Kyle's car. As Kyle drove off, Dylan looked back to see all of Lemonade Mouth. They were watching the car leave with various degrees of disbelief. _It's for the best guys_ Dylan thought turning back to watch the road. _It's for the best_.


	12. THe Contest

**Disclaimer! I do not own Lemonade Mouth**

* * *

><p>Dylan turned off his phone to avoid Lemonade Mouth. To make sure he stayed out of their way, he even went to Kyle's school for his education. Sophia didn't approve of him going there but she couldn't do anything about it. Dylan always found a way around her restrictions.<p>

The week after he started avoiding Lemonade Mouth, Dylan spent his free time listening to The Rebels. It was painful as it brought back memories of L.M. but he felt like he owed his band. After all he couldn't play until the cast was off and the competition was next week Saturday.

Kyle knew the pain Dylan was going through. Being his best friend, Kyle could easily see through the masks Dylan put on around the band in order to make them think that he was happy. So he tried to reduce the amount of time Dylan spent with the band in any way he could. He would lie for Dylan; sometimes claim Dylan had been attacked again etc. While Dylan was grateful for Kyle trying he eventually told his friend to stop. Reducing the time wasn't going to heal the wound nor make the pain go away.

With all the avoiding, Dylan wasn't expecting to see anyone from Lemonade Mouth—least of all Stella. So when she showed up at his house after school, Dylan froze for several minutes.

"Dylan?" Stella said snapping her fingers in front of his eyes. He blinked slightly but still didn't move. Stella grit her teeth and stepped back. "Don't make me kick you in the balls!" Trina giggled from her spot near the door. She had been the one that had let Stella into the house. For some reason, she still thought Stella and Dylan were dating no matter how many times he told her otherwise.

Dylan finally moved when Stella cocked back her foot. "Wait! I was just shocked alright? Don't kick me!" Trina giggled again despite Dylan glaring at her. Stella smirked.

"Good. Now let's talk." She said shooing Trina out of the entryway. Dylan watched his sister go before leading his ex-girlfriend into the living room. He shivered remembering that not long ago they had both stood here happy as could be—just because they were together.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." Dylan said as soon as he was sure Trina wasn't going to intrude. His eyes roamed over Stella, drinking in the sight of her. She looked a little better then she had the last time Dylan had seen her.

Stella sighed sitting on the couch. "I only said it was too hard to be friends with you." Dylan's eyebrow arched upward. From his understanding, that was the same thing as not talking to someone—especially when it came from a girl. "Sit down Dylan" Stella ordered looking up at him. He took a seat on the other end of the couch, apprehensive now. Stella sighed again, scooting toward him until there was less than an inch between them. "Look I hate what's happened probably as much as you do. I didn't want to break up with you but-". Dylan raised a hand to silence her.

"But you didn't know if you could trust me. We've been through this already. New topic please" Stella scowled at him though her eyes were twinkling. Dylan waved her on impatient to have her continue.

"Fine! I came to ask if you'd want to try again." Color blossomed on her cheeks, her eyes darting anywhere but Dylan. "I hate what we've done to our friends with our actions." Dylan's jaw hit the ground. Uncontrollable rage bubbled up inside him.

"We've done? _We've_ done? What the heck have I done?" Stella tried to interrupt but Dylan was on a roll. He began gesturing wildly. "_I've_ done nothing but try to fix things when I messed up but you kept pushing me away! First with Ray and avoiding me then by telling me specifically we couldn't be friends because it hurt _you_ too much. How the heck do _we_…?" Stella silenced him by lunging through his arms to kiss him.

Her lips tasted as sweet as he remembered. Dylan wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. Stella responded enthusiastically before pulling away, ending the kiss too soon for both of them. Dylan found he had somehow slid down to lay on his back with Stella lying on top of him. He looked at Stella resentfully. "Now my lips are gonna bruise."

Stella burst out laughing. It wasn't long before Dylan joined her. The laughter brought Sophia into the living room, carrying Amy with her. She smiled at the sight of Stella and Dylan laughing, slipping back out before she could disturb them.

When the laughter finally ended, Dylan reached up to caress Stella's face. Her mirth faded as she detected the seriousness in his eyes. "What is it?" Dread began to fill her. "Did you find someone you would rather be with?" Dylan frowned shaking his head.

"I don't know where that thought came from Stella but it's irrational. I couldn't be happy with anyone but you." Dylan took a deep breath as Stella smiled. "However we can't be together right now." Stella's expression fell causing Dylan to wince. "It's too near to the competition and I fear the Rebels will find out. My only real connection to the group is Kyle and my guitar skills. If they think I helped Lemonade Mouth more than them…" He raised his cast. "It'll be a lot worse than just a broken arm."

Stella frowned slipping off Dylan to sit on the ground. "So you're basically saying you're choosing people that'll hurt you over your true friends?" Dylan gaped like a fish trying to find an answer. Stella shook her head, standing up. "You never really changed did you? You still cling to the old, Dylan. Maybe you should consider that letting go could be better?" Before Dylan could say or do anything, Stella walked out the door.

Dylan swore loudly, bringing Sophia and Trina into the room. "What happened?" Trina asked. Sophia nodded her agreement while she shifted Amy's weight. Dylan just looked up at his family. Sophia read the torment and anger in his expression before she handed Amy to Trina.

_Leave us for a little while will you Trina?_ She signed to her younger sister. Trina looked from Dylan to Sophia. When Sophia persisted, Trina walked out of the room playing with Amy. Sophia turned back to Dylan.

_Now what happened?_ Dylan shrugged. He was trying to wrap his head around what he had done. Of all his screw-ups this had to be the biggest one of all. Sophia waited patiently, sitting next to him on the couch. Dylan sighed heavily before he spoke.

"I messed up my second chance with Stella." His voice shook, revealing his frailty. Sophia pulled him into her arms gently stroking his back. "I can't believe I was so stupid" Dylan muttered into Sophia's shoulder.

Sophia pushed him back so he could see her hands. _You'll find a way to fix this Dylan. You found a way to fix it with everyone else._ Dylan was already shaking his head by the time she finished. Sophia frowned slapped him across the face. _Find a way to fix it Dylan or I'll step into this mess you've created._ Dylan could tell she was serious from the expression on her face.

"I'll try" Sophia nodded giving him one last hug before she walked out of the room. Then Dylan put his head down and began to cry. He had no idea how to fix things with Stella. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to either.

GroundBreak came a few days later. Dylan spent those days trying to fix his mistake, not sleeping and barely eating. When he showed up at the contest his pale complexion gave Kyle worry.

"Are you alright Dylan?" He asked putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Dylan shrugged nodding tiredly. The rest of the Rebels ignored Dylan no longer considering him important. His usefulness was used up in their eyes.

Dylan milled about as the band got ready going over the thousand or so failed ways to earn another chance with Stella. Kyle stayed by his friend, watching Dylan pace the room. When the competition started, Kyle dragged Dylan with the band despite his protests.

Lemonade Mouth took the stage first starting out with Determinate with a large roar of approval from the crowd. They went through their old songs with Dylan watching them carefully—more specifically watching one girl in particular. Kyle noticed Dylan staring and he leaned over to whisper in Dylan's ear as a new song began to ring through the air.

"_I-I don't know what you want" _Stella sang glancing over at the Rebels "_But I know what I want. I-I want you baby. I want you baby. Can't you see baby? I want you" _Dylan perked up, pulling away from Kyle. From the look in Stella's eye, he knew this wasn't just any song. It was a message to him.

This was the song the band had played while he'd been showing them what he could do with a guitar. Scott was doing his best to recreate the lasting chords Dylan had played but the sound was rough. Dylan smiled at the unrefined notes. Scott was good but he couldn't copy Dylan's style.

The song began to wind down its sad echo bringing many of the crowd to tears. Dylan took a small step forward hesitating. He knew what he wanted to do but he couldn't make himself do it. Kyle helped him out giving Dylan a shove that tossed him onstage. Dylan stumbled his way into Stella's arms.

Without a word, Dylan slammed his lips onto Stella's. She resisted at first but eventually she melted into his embrace. The rest of Lemonade Mouth gathered around, cheering wildly. When Dylan broke the kiss the only thing he said was "I'm letting go" Stella smiled placing her head on his chest.

They all remembered they were in the middle of a competition and the band turned to bow to the audience. The audience reverberated with praise as Lemonade Mouth walked off. The Rebels quickly took their place.

Backstage Dylan was lost in the various hugs, slaps, punches and kisses he received. Mo came close to kicking him but when he didn't attempt to defend himself, she hugged him instead. Olivia kissed his cheek and Wen slapped him on the back. The other band members must have hugged or punched him but Stella stole his attention away with a long passionate kiss.

They were eventually pried apart by the rest of the band. Stella kept a tight grip on his arm as if afraid he was going to slip away the moment she released him. The band waited for the Rebels to finish. Before they went up the stairs, Mo turned toward Lemonade Mouth. "No matter whether we get a trophy today or not we still win because we got our friend back." The band nodded with wide smiles.

They headed up the stairs, Dylan trying to hang back. Stella tugged on his arm. "Come on" She said impatiently. Dylan protested trying to release Stella's grip.

"No. I'm not in the band Stella. I'll wait here." Lemonade Mouth stopped looking back to see the hold up. "I promise I'm not going to disappear. I've learned my lesson." Stella laughed at Dylan tugging on his arm again.

"You are a part of the band. Now get up the stairs before I have to carry you" Mo shouted down to them. Dylan sighed dramatically though there was a large smile on his face. Walking on stage with Lemonade Mouth holding Stella's hand, Dylan thought _I've finally found a place where I belong. _


End file.
